Asymmetric Beauty
by Rotaro
Summary: Kisa, the new meister at the academy has secrets that follow her sole existence, but as they slowly unravel she sees that not only is Kid her only refuge, but the one she needs to save the most. Rated M for later chaps.
1. Welcome to DWMA

**A/N: I am so excited to post this first chapter up. I've lost a little inspiration on my ATLA fanfic but I hope I get some soon. For now I came across this one and just had to post it so enjoy it.**

**Like I've learned to do before I get arrested, Soul Eater and its characters don't belong to me. Sadly. Only my Ocs though and the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

**(THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED FROM THE ORIGINAL VERSION)**

**(THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN RE-EDITED)**

* * *

_Title: Assymetric Beauty_

_Chapter 1: Welcome to DWMA_

I looked up to the sky and sighed heavly as the two, suppose-to-be-mature twins beside me bickered back and forth about whom was sexier. They really were in despereate need for a girl, or what ever could calm them down.

I sighed again, we were on our way to the DWMA, or Death Weapon Meister Academy, we had been accepted there and we were more than excited (note sarcasm) we just weren't the kind to be held down by rules, but we needed to join and be part of them or else we would end up on the hunt list. Honestly we wouldn't want that. Who would?

I looked up to the sky. New life, new start right? Past was hunting but I needed to either overcome it or let it go. I just couldn't keep holding unto fear. Which was my other hope about joining, that for once, I could finally do something about the thoughts and events that hunted my existence for as long as I can remember.

"Fuck that, I'm not climbing all those stairs" Kiran yelled beside me.

"You're more than welcome to stay down here and become our house maid bro" his brother Koran replied, from the other side.

"Guys, we're here. No turning back, so up we ALL go" I said, grabbing Kiran's wrist and climbing up the never ending set of stairs. I knew that half way up I was gonna end up regreting it but now I was determined and that was enough… hopefully

This woman with an eye patch on her eye greeted us as soon as we finish climing, panting I looked at her and tried to compose myself. Obviously I failed miserably.

"Kisa Yamika I suppose" she said with a warm smile.

"That's me" I breathed out and smiled back.

"Those back there are your weapons?" she asked raising a brow, pointing at the bickering twins behind me.

"No fucking way Imma go back to get your shit"

"You're such a lazy ass"

"Whose the one sending who?" Kiran yelled.

I sighed heavly. God, those two were really embarrassing at the point of please-swallow-me-earth. I shook my head and smiled embarasangly at her.

"Yeah"

She smiled back warmly.

"Don't worry there are many people in here just like them, teenagers can be very immature, specially if they have the extra hormones that made them either meisters or weapons" she said, turning around and starting to walk away.

I guess she was right but for the love of the gods, these two were like that every single day and I was the one putting up with it. I looked back at my weapons, the two twins kept going at it, shoving each other and yelling at each other, for a moment, I felt like I was in a grade school and not at DMWA.

"Well, shall we get going?" the woman asked me smiling lightly.

"I said NO dammit!" Kiran yelled.

"Yes please" I said, walking beside her and calling over my shoulder.

"Kiran, Koran, get your asses over here, unless you wanna be the ONLY weapons who do not become death scythes"

They stopped arguing… at loud, as they got behind us and kept whispering angrily at each other. Sometimes I wondered if I was still to late to search for new weapons.

"Where the hell is she taking us?" Kiran whispered in my ear.

"How would I know?" I whispered back.

"Why are you guys whispering?" Koran quickly joined our litlle conversation, his head popping on the other side of me.

"You know what?" I said, walking ahead and making their heads sort of bump with each other.

"What?" they both said in unision.

"You guys suck" I said with a smiled and as they straighten themselves and kept it quiet for the rest of the walk.

Passing through some mirrors I saw myself, my side pony tail looked a little messed up so I took it in my hand and started combing it with my fingers. It was funny how people asked me how had I managed to dye my hair the way I had. I was guessing stripped hair wasn't really on fashion, not that I could help it either. It was only half of it that was like that so it didn't bother me. The right side, where I had my pony tail as well. I was happy been imperfect, asymmetrical, it defined me. So I really didn't care what people thought about my hair. I liked it.

"Here you guys are, enjoy your first day at DWMA" the blonde woman had come to an unexpected halt. All of us bumping with each other, like a car collision.

"My name is Marie, if you guys need anything just let me know and I would be glad to help ok?"

We all nodded

"As I said, enjoy" she said waving at us and walking off.

I turned to the classroom door. Kiran and Koran doing the same, we got closer to the door, in a schyncronized fashion which was quite hilarious.

"Is anyone else getting the chills at this dude's name?" Kiran broke the silence, his breathe right at my cheek.

"Dude, can't you see my hairs raising?" Koran replied

"Not really bro" Kiran replied.

"Private space you guys" I said pushing them back, turning back at the door.

"Dr. Stein huh?" I said to no one while looking at the piece of wood between us and who ever 'Dr Stein' was.

The twins stared at me and I just kept looking at the door, the urge of turning around and running through the exit door slowly taking over. Who would allow a guy with the name of Dr. Franken Stein to teach?

I took in a deep breath and filled with couraged opened the door, despite my knees failing and my heart telling me that for some reason, I was going to be disected…

"Nice of you to join us Kisa, Kiran and Koran" this really scary dude said from behind desk.

White hair and a screw going right through his head.

The word terrifying didn't completely define this guy. Not only was his appearance scary, but his soul was completely terryfing, like it filled the room and probably more.

"Um, thanks?"

"Please take a sit near..."Dr. Stein said, ducking his head to look at a list infront of him. Did he even knew how terryfing he looked?

"Death the Kid please stand up so Kisa-chan knows where she should sit"

The kid with the black hair and white stripes stood up. He wasn't really caring about who was Dr. Stein talking about until he turned his head.

He freaked out at the first glance of me.

Gee did I feel special now.

"There must be a miss understading, this girl is a disgrace to symmetry in the whole sense of the word" he yelled.

I sighed. Is not like I was trying to be symmetrical in the first place. The whole idea of my look was completely the opposite.

"Oh how fun" Kiran whispered shaking his head.

"I wanna die, this is gonna be a living hell and I know it" I sighed again.

"Oh God, you're so not cool right now dude" this white haired kid replied from a couple rows below this so called Death the Kid, son of Shinigami-sama… just my luck.

"KID" one of his weapons, I supposed, pulled him down, the long haired cowgirl blushing madly with embarresment.

"Please take a sit Kisa-chan" Dr. Stein ordered, glaring at Death and then looking back to some animal he had on a cage.

Of course we would obey such a command, specially coming from such scary source. When I had finally sat, I could hear the curses and growls coming from Death.

"I don't know what you freaking out about Stripes" I said to him my eyes fixed on Dr. Stein and the actual sudden glint he had in his eyes while looking at the poor animal, pity for the poor thing settling on the pit of my stomach.

"What?" he said in a low whisper, turning his head to look at me.

"You are calling me asymmetrical, but what exactly gives you the right to do so when you aren't the most perfect beign in the world either?"

"No one asked for your opinion on the matter" he said looking ahead as well.

"No one asked for your stupid act either but you did it anyway right?"

"Look, you..."

"I have a name Death" I corrected for him, glaring at him.

"Kisa, is it? You have no right to call me a disgrace, I might not be perfect, but you are way far off from normal" he said.

"I will ask our new experiment… um… I mean student, Kisa to stand up and tell us a little about herself" Dr. Stein called from the front of the class room, so he had finally taken his eyes of that animal huh?

I stood up, fixed my ripped and slanted skirt and looked to the front, others staring at me. What was I exactly suppose to explain? I took a breath and decided to just say the basics.

"My name is Kisa Yamika. 16 years old. My dad was a meister until his death. I'm just trying to live up to his expectations and be as good as he was. I believe my weapons do have a mouth of their own so I'll let them introduce themselves if that is ok" I said sitting down.

"Is completely fine. Kiran please stand up"

"Kiran is my name. Surname, I have non, nor I really care" he shrugged.

"I'm a hand-gun, a Berreta 92 to be more exact. My age is 18 years old" sitting down Koran stood up.

"My name is Koran, I'm twins with Kiran, therefore no surname. Also a Berreta 92 and I'm also 18 years of age."

"Thank you" Dr. Stein said and with that he went stood up and started his class.

"You're lucky" Death said as Koran took a sit next to his brother, who was next to me.

"Why?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Even as asymmetrical as you are, your weapons turned out to be totally symmetric, a thing worth admiring" he said looking to the front.

I blew my longer bang out of my eyes, but it fell back into the same place, at the right side of my face, forcing my sight on that eye to be striped. So, instead of getting a headache trying to look at Stein, I looked at Death again.

"You are a huge baka you know" I whispered at him.

"So are you, Garbage" he said cold and harsh, his golden eyes starring right at me.

I glared back. Garbage? The guy had balls, I'll give him that much.

* * *

"We'll see about that" I said and looked forward as well.

"You're right, we'll see about that" With that his golden eyes got covered by his hair, his pale face serious and concentrated towards Dr. Stein.

"I cant believe we have homework on the first day" Kiran argued as we descended the stairs of the school.

"Dude, stop complaining, is not like we are gonna get some VIP or MVP homework passes just 'cause we are new" Koran said.

"We should've" Kiran pouted.

"How about we just get home and start working on these. Like really we need to start working on these right here in order to do good" I said, smiling at both of them.

"She's got a point"

"You suck, both of you" Kiran yelled, walking faster than us down the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who are reading this, I am on the 'mission' of editing the 1st 13 chapters of this fanfic, so you might read the old version of some of the chapters. You will know you are reading the old version if you see this same warning at the end and/or beginning.**


	2. A Day In Kisa's New Life

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVIEWED**

**Hallo people. So, I'm like hiped up about this one fanfic so here is chap 2. Please guys leave reviews so I know how I'm doing, that's all I want. Advices are welcomed kindly.**

**As always Soul Eater DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. If it did, Kisa will totally be in there ^ - ^**

**ENJOY!**

**(THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN RE-EDITED FROM THE ORIGINAL VERSION)**

* * *

_Title: Assymetric Beauty_

_Chapter 2: A Day In Kisa's New Life_

My small form collapsed on the bed. I breathed heavily, it seemed to have becomed some kind of habit of mine. Everytime I felt stressed I breathed, it calmed me down… most of the time. I grabbed my bag and got some books out of it, placing them on top of the bed as I walked towards the closet. Our first day at DWMA was an average day I guess. A whole lot talking, a little writting there and a huge assigment on the history of the DWMA academy and it's foundation. I took off all my clothes I put on this old T-shirt that belonged to Kiran a couple of years ago. It only reached mid-thighs, hanging losely below my left shoulder. I took the pony tail off, letting my hair fall losely below my lower back. The stripes on the right side assembling slowly and taking their natural place.

I looked around my room and smile. It was a decent size, pretty good view I'll say and the whole home felt warmy. Maybe I just missed that. The twins had found a nice apartment right on Death City, that way we will be closer to school and we wouldn't have to travel such a long distance or stay at a hotel of some sort.

I ploped down back on my bed grabbing one of my books and a notebook, taking the pencil that was marking the page where we had left off. I've began reading the title slowly.

"Begginigs of DWMA"

"Ugh, I hate history. Mind helping me Kisa?" Kiran stood at my door way. Long sweats and no shirt, exposing his very toned chest to the world. Or to the household members that was, but knowing him, it wouldn't be too long before he showed it to the world.

"You hate school in general" I stated

"One of the main reasons I did not wish to join the damn thing, but no, you two just had to join and see what everything was about huh?"

I just shrugged defeated, there was no real point in arguing with a guy who had for looks what he lacked on brains.

The twins are something worth admiring, in a lot of aspects. They were very well built and good looking, smart, on they're own field obviously, but smart. Loyal non the less, those two would give they're lifes in trade for mine. I love them like the two brothers they were to me. They had been by my side for as long as I could remember, they helped me get this far and I helped them in return as well. We were honestly like a small family if you might say.

"Sit here" I patted the place right next to me and he climbed to my bed sitting at the exact same spot I told him.

"Ok, so what exactly don't you get again?" I said, as he started opening his book.

"I don't get anything on this stupid assigment" he said looking at me with clear-as-glass confusion running through his sapphire eyes.

It made me giggled. This two were complete idiots, but they were funny idiots.

"Mind if I join as well?" Koran said walking towards us, he was wearing a soft blue sleeve-less shirt and some black sweats.

"Not at all" Kiran and I said in unision.

"Dudes, is so silent here. Can I put some music on?"

I nodded as Koran walked over to my I-pod and started flipping through it. Kiran looked at his book again and I eyed Koran to see what he was exactly doing.

"Now that's a good one" he said, a smile breaking his face.

"Which one?" Kiran asked looking up from his book.

Koran connected my I-pod to its speaker and blasted the music high and loud. Through the speakers Breaking Benjamin played, Dear Agony to be more exact.

"Yo are you like a mind reader? I was just thinking of that song "

"Its our song you idiot, we think about it all the time" Koran broke into a smile.

"You are so cold at times you know?" Kiran dramatically sniffed.

"Oh please" Koran's eyes rolled as he sat down infront of us, book opening and I already saw some of the questions neatly answered on his notebook.

I smiled, Koran was the nerd, Kiran was the jerk. That is the reason why I had gotten them. Even though they were twins and had many things in common, they were still different and I liked that about them.

The music kept playing behind us as Kiran made a face at his brother's note.

"You are such a goddamn nerd"

"And you are such a goddamn loser" Koran said looking up at him then back down at his work.

Kiran just 'hmphed' and decided to just look down and pretend to read.

In anything that we did together, whether it was just sitting down relaxing, doing homework or training to keep ourselves in shape, music was always there. It was like the base to everything we did. Music pulled us into a state of mind that I'm guessing not a lot of people understood, well, except that very distinguished family, the Evans. Whom weird enough Kiran was fascinated by.

The chourus started playing in the background while we kept studying, our voices coming over the song every once in a while, mostly explaining something to Kiran.

"Damn it, I love that freaking song" Kiran yelled bobbing his head, completely stopping his work to feel the song, the beat, the emotions. I agreed with him, it was a powerful song, but more powerful was the grade he would get in this if he didn't get working.

"Yeah and Dr. Stein is gonna love putting the first F on your grade because of this assigment, which may I remind you, you are not doing" Koran snickered.

"Yo dude, you ruin my mood always" Kiran said.

Koran's sapphire eyes rolled and then stared at me weirdly as the song kept playing in the background, staring up and down at my body.

"You Ok?"

"You look good" he stated looking back to his book

"You too" I smiled and went back to my own book.

"So, about that Death dude?" Kiran said, breaking the sudden silence.

Did Kiran know how to stay quite for more than a minute? I don't think he fully understood the meaning of quiet study time.

"What about him?"

"What's his problem?"

"OCD" I answered, like if I was him and not Kisa.

"With?" Koran asked, suddenly interested, eyeing me very carefully.

"Symmetry" I simply stated.

"How you know?" Kiran asked

"Really simple if you think about it, the dude just jumps to the conclusion I'm a disgrace because I'm asymmetrical?"

"That does scream OCD to me" Koran shrugged

"Me too" Kiran agreed with his brother.

We sat there, hours passing and we just discussed a few problems and then the guys went to they're own rooms, leaving me alone once again.

I walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge and getting out everything I could find that was edible and wouldn't make me sick at the same time. My little mixture resulted in a cheese and ham sandwich with some chocolate milk. Not much but it kept my stomach from complaining.

A small bepping sound alerted me that it was garbage day. I looked at myself and what I was wearing, the T-shirt and nothing else under it (except the obvious), but me and my morals weren't really on the same page, so going down in this didn't really matter to me. I gather all the garbage and walked down the flight of stairs, finding a few disgusted old eyes starring at me. I shrugged off the glares and kept walking. I, unlike them, had a body to show.

Right at the garbage truck a white haired guy stood. He turned around and gave me a sharp-thoothed smile. He looked familiar from somewhere. But where?

"Kisa right?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said as I handed the trash to the people of the truck while they looked at me up and down like there was no limit to they're stare. I glared at them, making them quickly move they're gaze. Right there it clicked where I seen the guy standing behind me.

"Soul?" I asked turning back to the red-eyed teen.

"Yeah, by the way, Maka loves your eyes" he said walking beside me into the building again, the old people giving us glares of disgust, in which point I noticed that Soul had no shirt on. Much to say about self-decency amoung this decade's generation huh?

"Really, tell her thanks" I said smiling.

"Yeah, they're cute I'll say. Silverish, very rare color actually"

"Same to you, redish, very sexy I have to say" I said smiling and realizing for the second surprise today that he was my next door neighboor.

"Well thanks" he said with a sexy, sharp-thooted smile.

"You're pretty cute yourself, I mean, the garbage guy thought so too"

I laughed with him.

"Well, I'm guessing I'll see you tomorrow at DWMA?" he asked and I nodded.

I opened the door and went directly to my room, lying down and quickly falling asleep.

Suddenly that dream came again…

* * *

**Few small notes LOL. This was more of a filler chap just to understand the characters a little better, or if you are over there saying "Nah, I'm not buying that BS" than you can call it effects of the fact that is 6:35 A.M and I haven't gone to bed yet O.o.**

**Wells anyhow, this chap I didn't like that much but I promise to get better. Hopefully you guys like this.**

**Thankies for reading.**


	3. The Same Dream

**Ok, so Hallo people, I'm so happy you guys are reading this and I've gotten some reviews that have really encouraged me to keep writing. So here it is for you, CHAP 3.**

**Soul Eater DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. Although I wish it did :(….. and also PLEASE review and let me know how I'm doing.**

**With no further a due.**

**ENJOY.**

**(THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED FROM THE ORIGINAL VERSION)**

* * *

_Title: Assymetric Beauty_

_Chapter 3: The Same Dream_

I shoot my eyes open finding myself laying down under a tree. The tree was weird looking though. It was purple, the leaves were red with small fire flames falling out of them. I slowly sat down, seen myself surrounded by grass, red grass, staining my shoes, legs and skirt with a liquid feeling substance. A small fire flame fell from the leaves and burned the skin on my hand. I stood up with a yelp, giving tiny kisses to my hand and shaking it violently. My eyes focused on the red stains on my lower half. My fingers traced through it, staining my fingers as well. The sudden curiousity of licking my fingers got to me and I did as I felt.

The sudden taste of copper hit my tounge, realizing what the grass was stained with. My eyes opened wide and a small yet piercing schreach left my mouth. I started running, away from that place, but the farther I ran the more stained grass I saw. The sudden smell of rotting flesh hitting my nostrils. I gagged, my reflexes failing me as I tried to run away from the stench and the blood.

I came to a halt as I stopped infront of a building. Shivers went down my body, tears slowly making they're way out. The building terryfied me and yet I didn't know why. It looked like a normal building, the only odd thing was how everything was so damn symmetrical. A huge double door right down the middle, two rows of five windows neatly one of top of the other.

I was shaking in fear and somehow I remembered the blood stained grass, a sudden groan waking me from the sudden fear of the building, making me turn the whole way around. A shadow walked up to me or rather floated, what look like it's feet never really touching the ground. I shook my head violently. I looked back at the building behind me and at the shadow in front of me. I knew my choices and yet I didn't want to take either. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. I was terrified, the shadow kept coming closer.

I closed my eyes and pushed the building doors open. I closed them hard behind me, panting and crying loudly.

"Kisa" two voices yelled, as if one was echoing the other. It was actually hard to tell if it was an echo, or two independent voices.

My head jerked up, turning my full body around, I stared at the perfectly symmetric living room infront of me. The fear was starting to take over me again. Why was I so freaking afraid of this damn house? What was wrong with me?

"Damn it, stop" the two voices screamed again, whom I know recognize as male voices.

"Keep that thing away from him you idiot!" One voice yelled

A sudden screamed of pain boomed through the house.

"I told you not to touch him" Anger and fear filled each word.

"Agh, no stay away from him" The other, almost identical voice crooked out.

"You bastard, get away" It spit in anger.

I just stood there listening to this tourturous conversation. Something was happening that I wasn't seen, but somehow I felt my heart been ripped from my inside by the voices.

"Argh!" Another pain filled yell filled the house.

I stared up the very symmetric looking stair case. I wanted to run up to it but somehow it felt like my feet were glued to the floor.

I started to get desperate, the burning scent of the blood on my legs working its way up my nostrils. I shook my head violently. Fear started to take the best out of me and I started to gasp for air. Suddenly another deep throathy yell came from up stairs.

"You fucking retard, stop it" The same voice as before yelled.

"Stop it. Yo dude, stay with me bro, yo don't leave me. YO! Open your fucking eyes dude. Stop playing dead your not a fucking possum. Stop it, dude knock it off. No! Get the hell away from him bastard! Put that thing down jerk. Don't you fucking dare. Yo dude wake up! I said get the fuck away! No! No! Stop dammit he's bleeding"

Another yell escaped the stairs. It was weaker though, but filled with the same pain. Suddenly I wanted to really run up there. I tried to jank my feet only to find my feet in shackels. My hands as well were chained. I was freaking chained to the door frame? When the hell did this happen?

I felt my old self surface, suddenly wanting to kill who ever was up there torturing whom ever that was yelling up there. My eyes narrowed in anger, looking up the stair case.

"Dammit!" I screamed out of frustration, trying once again to yank away from the door.

"Hang on I'm almost there" I yelled to the stairs, not knowing who was I really yelling to but making sure they heard me.

"Kisa? Kisa he's hurt" the voice yelled again and then screamed in pure pain.

"Damn it you bastard. Trying to kill me off too?"

Another yell escaped the stair case and I was still chained to the freaking door. What the hell? Who was hurt? Who were they? Who was hurting them? WHY THE HELL AM I STILL CHAINED TO THE DORR FRAME?

The symmetrical stair case was white, a beautiful white pearl color. Suddenly though, a thin, slow river was making its way down. The contrast of the red blood tricking down the white stair case was an attetion caller. I didn't hear anymore yelling and my heart beat raised frantically.

I started pulling on the shackels and making my wrist and ankels bright red from the effort of breaking free.

I noticed once again the perfectly symmetric living room, for a moment I forgot I was in there. I stopped the pulling and started to hyperventilate. The unknown fear this house gave me was taking over again. I felt a soft knock on the door, turning my head around I gasped. I heard some kind a snicker and my heart beat increased. My mind traveled outside as I felt the door been tugged harshly.

'Kisa he's hurt' The voice echoed in my head.

I remembered the shadow outside and I soon started pulling on the chains again, somehow knowing it was the shadow trying to break the door open. Infront of me appeared another shadow.

"I can help you" a male voice said. It sounded like a very sophisticated person, but young. I couldn't really see him, only his shadow.

"No, who are you?"

The door behind me started giving in, a little light creeping in through the crack.

The guy in the shadows started walking forward. His black shoes slowly coming into view. Half of his pant legs showing. Behind me, a black hand grasped my shoulder and started pulling me to it.

"No… let go"

The previous shadow's grip tighten and pulled me with more strenght.

The guys waist started coming to view, the rim of his shirt showing, a small white line outlining the rim I saw.

The claws of the shadow behind me digged in my skin and I yelped in pain.

I woke up panting, looking around me only to find myself inside my room again. I shook my head crying.

"That stupid dream again"

* * *

**OMG I love this chappie ^^. This dream is the MOST important piece in the whole story, and you will see it repeat further down the road, but things will start unraveling the next time you see this dream and things will become more, more clear with each passing time. I feel really strong about this fanfic and I hope I do everything good and do NOT ruin it at the end of the road.**

**Well, hope you're loving this fanfic as much as I am and I will try my hardest to have chap 4 out soon. ^^, until then BYE-BYE.**


	4. The First Kishin

**OMG, I've been getting some very uplifting reviews, there just driving me into the writer's brink in which I cannot stop myself. ARGH! I love the feeling. So people seemed to have liked the dream. It has more to it than it looks… but all of that in due time ^^ For now just enjoy this next chap 4.**

**And again until I get very tired of it and just put a WHATEVER on this section, I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER IN ANY WAY.**

**BTW, the twins eyes are sapphire blue (do not confuse with red please)**

**With that**

**YOJNE (lol enjoy backwards)**

* * *

_Title: Assymetric Beauty_

_Chapter 4: The First Kishin_

A soft knock on my door made me yelp in pure fear. Koran then ripped the door open, almost tearing it out of its place.

"Kisa you Ok?" he ran to me, jumping on the bed and bringing me close to him.

I burried my face in his chest. He made soft, consistant circles on my back and he was rocking me back and forth. His arms tight around me as I grabbed his tank top and make them into mushed cloth inside the fist my hands had becomed.

"Shhhhh." His voice soft and calming, protective and demanding all at the same time.

It was rather comforting if you ask me.

It was there against his much larger frame, realizing how safe I felt at the moment that my sobbings stopped slowly. Only my harsh breathing remained. Scraps of the dream still hunting fresh in my brain, like a tormenting enigma that I couldn't figure out.

"What happened?" he asked, not moving me away from him.

"The stupid dream" I whispered

"Ohhh" was all he could say as he resumed back into rocking.

"I just don't understand what it's trying to say. Like what does it mean?" my voice was slightly raising,

"Kisa, if you don't have the answer, what makes you think I do?"

"I know you don't but sometimes is good to remember where you stand"

He just nodded as I heard Kiran gasp at my door way.

"Dude! The landlord is like going to like… kill us. The door is freaking ripped out of its place"

So he did rip the door out of the frame.

"Dude chill, I'll pay for it" Koran's voice said, stern and cold.

"Hell yeah you will bro, no way in hell am I gonna pay for that door. Didn't the man said that was the most expensive door in here?" I pulled away from Koran to see Kiran inspecting the door ever so carefully.

"I said I'll fucking pay the damn thing" Koran said between teeth.

"Is it that bad?" I asked.

"Yeah it is, I mean look at…" Kiran's words hanged in the air, as he looked at my puffy red rimmed eyes. I was pretty sure that how my eyes looked after crying them out a couple minutes ago.

"Kisa" he breathed.

Kiran could be the most idiotic and the clown out of all three of us, but he knew when not to joke and that was more than enough for me to love him. He had sense of protectiveness and some seriousness in him that most people didn't see.

"Come 'ere, let me hug you" he said walking over to me and wrapping me in his muscled arms the same way his brother had done just a couple of seconds ago.

The best thing about Kiran is that he didn't ask what was wrong, if you didn't want to talk right away, he wouldn't budge it out of you until you were willing to. He repeated his brother's actions, rocking me back and forth, his arms around me protectively.

I loved them so much for been there for me. They knew I was strong but in my moments of weakness they didn't rub it in. The moments they had to hold me and become my warmth were sealed, closed up tight and no one else knew about it. That's what made my weapons so special and deared to me.

"Is food almost done?" Kiran poked his head through the kitchen.

"Really dude, are you like dying from hunger?" I asked him.

"Hell yeah" he answered with a small laugh. I shook my head, he was a complete and total idiot but we loved him.

"So what are we having for breakfast on our first weekend in Death City?" Koran entered the kitchen, book on his hand and peeking over my shoulder.

"Eggs, bacon, toast and some pancakes. Sounds good enough?" I asked him, looking into his sapphire eyes.

"Damn, that's making me hungry" he said licking his lips.

"Oh hell no! She told you what she's cooking? How come you tell him and not me?" Kiran was right behind me as well, his broad physique towering me.

"You instead kick me out of the kitchen even before I stepped in"

"Because I'm not as annoying as you bro" Koran simply stated walking out.

"So, it takes for me to be a freaking book worm to get a simple answer in this house?"

"You can try and see" I said, teasing him.

He narrowed his eyes and turned to exit.

"Keep dreaming you two" he scoofed walking towards the living room and turning the T.V on.

He plopped down on the sofa, sighing contently as the T.V turned on completely, showing an action movie where cars were flying and blood was spurting out of people.

"You know the same stuff happens in books right?" I heard Koran comment.

"Incorrect bro, it doesn't happen in books, you read it in books, its not the same"

"Its better since you can imagine it"

"You need to wake up, those books are corrupting your brain"

"Oh, and T.V is making smarter by the minute?" Koran replied sarcastically.

"Finally you recognize the pontential hidden inside T.V" Kiran mused

"God, you're a retard" Koran shook his head dissapointly and resumed back to his book.

I chuckled, these two were what my whole life of stress needed in order to relax, but then again I couldn't really afford to relax much. There were things I need to get done fast and I had no idea how to start. It didn't help that one of them was get ahead in DWMA and we had started our first day on a Friday giving us a whole two days free. Other more relevant things started popping in my head as I got our breakfast ready. I pushed the breads down the toaster, cracked the eggs so they could fry, started frying the bacon in another pan.

"Need help?" I felt Koran behind me, his black hair hovering over his face, hidding his sapphire eyes.

"Um, sure, if you wanna get the pancakes going that'll be awesome" I said with a smile, returning to the pan with the eggs making sure they didn't burn.

They're were two things you never got to mess up. The twins food, and their training time, that was their sacred time and if anyone dared to do anything to it, you were up for a good lecture. A boring, guy, babbling lecture.

Kiran laughed in the living room as Koran got out another frying pan and started getting the pancake mix on it so it would cook. The twins were so similar yet so different, but unless you lived with them, you wouldn't really understand their differences.

* * *

"Damn that was good" Kiran sighed, throwing his head back as he dropped his fork on the now empty plate.

"Glad you liked it" I smiled.

"Hey I like everything you cook" he stated with a smile and another sigh.

A sudden screech broke the little, perfect-family-time we were having.

Suddenly the big mirror the twins had brought for decoration fogged up and then Shinigami-sama appeared.

"Kisa?" he called.

I stood and walked towards the mirror.

"Yes?" I said, looking at the one that was our leader right now.

Don't get me wrong, I respected and admire Shinigami-sama more than you could ever imagine.

"Kisa I need a favor. Black*Star and Tsubaki are out on a mission. Maka and Soul asked to do another one far away and Kiddo is having a panic attack. As you probably heard there is something I don't like near you, can you and the twins go check it out please. Let me know how everything went ok? Thanks, bye"

I stood there blinking, he didn't even give me time to respond. My answer was going to be yes anyway but still…

"Well, how about we get going" Kiran said standing up.

* * *

"Over here" Kiran took a sharp turn and entered an alley.

There right infront of us was a large man, looking more like a balloon. His eyes red and his lips partially open while he breathed on top of the rather scrawny looking woman under him.

"Please, let me go"she begged, tears streaming down her face as she couldn't break eye contact with the monster that held her prisoner.

"You know what's better than a mere soul?" the man asked and the woman shook her head squealing at the sudden touch of the man's hands.

"A soul coated in pure fear" he licked his lips slowly and hungrily, his voice coated with heavy lust for blood.

Koran took his weapon form and fell in my hand. I pointed the gun towards the man's head, pulling the trigger quickly. The blue wave lenght left the gun hitting the man on the head and throwing him against the far wall of the ally. The woman screached, getting to her feet and running off. At least she was a smart chick.

"You know what I like best?" I asked a small grin forming on my lips.

The man, now more of a monster than before, with his fangs showing, his eyes blood red and his nails slowly becoming claws looked at me and snarled loudly.

"I like the fact that you are gonna be our first Kishin egg and therefore, the most important" Kiran let out a small laughter, himself turning into his weapon form.

"Say yay for killing bad guys" he cheered as he landed on my right hand.

"I think I'll enjoy a stuborned soul today" the Kishin egg growled.

"Enjoy your stuborn ass, how does that sound?" Kiran yelled and I ran towards the 'man'.

With a grin he dodged me and appeared behind me, his large hand coming down on my direction. Shooting right in the middle of his palm I forced him back, creating some distance between him and I. I launched myself towards him again. He quickly dissapeared out of my way. I smiled to myself, stupid retard.

"It takes more than that you know?" I said, throwing Kiran upward and following the trail Kiran left, running agaisnt the wall, to the top of the building. That was another reason why my weapons weren't really symmetrical. Kiran had some kind of special ability where he could sense the Soul Wave Lenghts, Koran did too, but for Kiran, even invisible ones were felt, and he followed them and directed me to the like some sort of soul GPS. Considering that was the reason why we entered DWMA, Kiran was the perfect witch hunter.

Kiran returned to his human form, his brother still in his gun form in my hand. The Kishin egg holder looked back at us with an amused grin, appearing from thin air.

"Quite fast on our feet aren't we?" He said

"Quite stupid on our brains aren't we?" Kiran replied.

"Aww, why do you insult me? I don't like been insulted by dinner"

"Been insulted? hell no, take more like a complement, how's that sound? We take you, blow your little empty head off and then you become our first approved Kishin egg" Kiran smirked at his own comment.

"Sounds nice to me" I commented running towards the man, Kiran returning to his weapon form.

The man inhaled quickly, filling himself up with air and looking like one of those bloat fish things. He smirked and blew the air out, little razor like crystals blowing along with the wind. I jumped out of the way, still getting cut by some, but nothing too serious. Shooting at the man with Koran and then with Kiran, repeating the same action, getting my head into the game.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Right.

Koran.

Kiran.

Left.

Right.

Koran.

Kiran.

He fell to the floor right at my feet, blood spurting from his mouth, I lowered my body until I felt the top of Koran's gun form touch the man's head. In a unision only experts could understand we mouth our own little end phrase.

"It is our duty to keep this world clean from souls that have followed that path of evil and not let the peaceful balance of this already messed up world to fall into hands of those who possess such soul. Therefore…"

I could feel the twin's smile and they knew I was smiling as well.

"We're just fulfilling said duties you lucky bastard"

With that, his head exploded as Koran soul wave lenght did the job. My two weapons returned to their normal human forms, smirking at each other.

"One hell of a first weekend huh?" Kiran said, running his fingers through his black hair moving it out of the way.

"I'll say, but really Kisa? You had to point me so close to the dude's head?"

"Sorry Koran" I shrugged and Kiran just laughed it out.

"So, whose turn is it?" Kiran asked.

"I don't know, should we do rock, paper, scissors?" Koran proposed.

"You two are so immature" I rolled my eyes playfully at the twins as they started doing rock, paper, scissors.

"A-ha, paper beats rock I win!" Kiran yelled triumphantly.

"Now how the hell does paper beats rock? There's no fucking logic behind it, I mean. If a rock is thrown at a paper the paper will fucking break" Koran yelled, throwing his arms up in the air for emphasis.

"Dude, I didn't make the rules, but I'm smart enough to know I won, so I get the soul"

"No fair dude, I'm going to like research the rules of rock, paper, scissors"

"Do what you want bro, but the soul's mine" Kiran walked to it and grabbed the little red object floating between them.

He smiled and licked his lips before swallowing the whole soul in. He sighed happily, walking over me and his annoyed as hell brother.

"Well, that's a good start"

"It is" I replied, smiling at him.

"Well, I better get home and call Shinigami-sama to tell him the good ones" I said walking over the edge.

The twins walked beside me and nodded, we all jumped off at the same time. The wind ruffling my hair as I came close to the floor. It was a scary feeling that always began to form at the pit of your stomach, but at the same time the exciment from decending in such form just beated all odds of fear. Plus, I knew that when I hitted the ground I wasn't going to really hit the ground, but land gracefully and with no harm done.

If only life was the same way.

If only…

* * *

**I like how this chapter came out. Its a little bit of a filler, but its also very important, since a lot of their attitudes and inner thoughts are put in here. I love how the first Kishin egg thing came out. Obviously is NOT their first Kishin egg, but is the first recorded by the DWMA, therefore their other catch don't really count ^^.**

**Please remember to review, I really want to know how you feel about this fanfiction. **

**Also, has anyone else thought of the same thing about rock, paper, scissors, I mean, in real life rock beats paper, so how come is the other way around?**

**Have an awesome day (or night or what ever)**


	5. Broken Ankle and Small Discoveries

**Hallo! Sorry I took long to up-date but we were moving and well yeah, we were kinda busy ^^;**

**So here is chap 5. Thank you all who haved taken the time to read, to all of those who have reviewed and haved faved/alerted this fanfiction. It means a lot to me.**

**As always Soul Eater does not belong to me, yaada-yaada.**

**ENJOY!**

**(THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED FROM THE ORIGINAL VERSION)**

* * *

_Title: Asymmetric Beauty_

_Chapter 5: Broken Ankle and Small Discoveries_

We walked down the sidewalk with a wide smile plastered on our faces… most of our faces for that matter. Well why wouldn't we be freaking happy? Our first official kishin egg had just been captured. We haved started with the right foot in. Koran combed his fingers through his hair as he sighed in annoyance. For the millionth time that afternoon.

"What's wrong with you?" Kiran asked looking directly at him.

"Ah, well, I don't know. You won unfairly dude!"

I sighed in pure frustration.

"Really Koran, just drop it, its not worth it to keep fighting and arguing about it"

"Yeah bro, anyhow that egg is halfway through my digestive system by now"

"Argh!" Koran went ahead of us.

It was always the same way, one would be happy, the other one would be completely annoyed. The only bad thing about owning two weapons was the fact that I had to double up the number of souls they consumed. 99 for Koran, 99 for Kiran and a witch soul for each. Aside from the fact that this little argument always tended to happen whenever they had to choose who would eat the soul. Aside from that I was fairly Ok about working with the two jerks.

"Would you stop it you idiot. I swear I would fucking rip you apart and eat that stupid egg right out of your stomach"

Ok, maybe not fairly Ok, but bareable for the most part.

"Come on you guys, you need to really stop arguing about this. Kiran already ate the stupid egg, you'll get your chance later" I put my hand on Koran's broad shoulder, as if to emphazise my point.

He sighed and relaxed under my touch.

"I know, I know. Did you really let me argue about this in public all this time?"

"I tried to stop you dear, but when your mad, you are as rationable as a horse… or as Kiran for that fact"

"That low?"

"Ey! I can hear you loud and clear from the 10 inches that separate our space" Kiran yelled over his shoulder and we all laughed loudly.

"LIZ!" This relatively short girl with short blonde hair, red belly shirt and a short puffy jean skirt yelled, her arms full of shopping bags, a huge grin on her face as she came out of a store that was at our right side. Her hair on a red ribbon. She looked like a little girl… if it wasn't for the big boobs that stood infront of her, completely alerting the world that this was everything BUT a little girl.

A taller girl came out of the store as well, her hair long and blonde, she had a red sweater and skinny jeans on. Her arms full of bags like the other girl.

"I've seen them somewhere?" Kiran commented while we all stared at them, who seemed to be waiting for someone else to exit the store.

"Yeah, in your Play Boy magazines probably" Koran scuffed, but looking directly at the smaller of the two with interest.

"Ey! Dude, such a raw comment"

"Sorry, did I burn your perveted skin?"

"Guys stop it!" I had a limit to their arguments and I was reaching it.

"That's where I know them from!" Koran and Kiran yelled both in unision.

As I looked in the dirrection of the girls I saw their point of proving. Coming out of the same store, with a plain black, elegant looking bag, a plain, well ironed white shirt and black jeans, came non other that the Shinigami's son.

Death The Kid.

"Oh hey look sis, is the cute twins from school" the shorter of his weapons pointed on our dirrection and everyone that was with her directed their eyes to us.

"Oh well, well, if it is" the taller smiled.

My last encounter with Kid hadn't been the best. Walking down the hallway at the end of the day on Friday he had made another smart-ass comment about asymmetry. While he swore that he hadn't noticed my 'disgraceful' self behind him, why other reason would the 'god of symmetry' have to randomly expose the topic of asymmetry?

"Hey there ladies. Need help with thy bags?" Koran said, eyeing the smaller of the sisters very interested.

She giggled at the eyes that set upon her and her sister rolled her eyes playfully.

"Well if you put it that way…" she said, swinging her hair behind her as Kiran stood infront of her and flashed his 'flirt-mode' smile.

God they were pathetic and apperantely, Kid agreed with me on this one. His eyes rolling back in plain annoyance and his feet tapping softly at the ground beneath him.

"Well, we do need help and well, Kid doesn't really wanna help us" the tallest pouted.

"Well than let us do it" Kiran said, reaching for the bags of the tallest as Koran did the same with the smallest.

"And may we know the names of the beautiful maidens we have had the pleasure of setting our eyes upon today?" Koran asked, his 'polite but dangerous' masculine voice taking over.

"Oh god" I croaked turning around and almost about to run to a garbage can.

I knew each and everyone of their voices, movements and actions when it came to flirting, they were freaking predictable and made total fool of them selves, but somehow it worked on the other girls they did them upon. I had a name for each of them. My curse for living with them for so long, as well as my private entretainment, I mean, come one, when you don't have anything else to call 'fun' you create your own right?

"Liz" the taller one said, blushing.

"Patty" the shorter one squeaked, giving a small hop, promting a wide grin out of a very broad Koran.

"What's a maiden?" she asked looking at Koran.

His laugh just told the world 'Damn what I would do to get you alone!' to her he just said.

"A very, dazziling and beautiful woman"

Patty giggled and I just rolled my eyes. I could bet all my money that NO ONE had EVER called her a woman before.

"So then what's your name?" she asked giggling again.

"Well, this is Kiran and I'm Koran, sweetness" he said, winking an eye at her.

They were hopeless.

"Well, I have to go to my father now, he is expecting me to explain some deals, so here is the keys to house. Please…" he said, now putting his eyes on us, most specific, on me.

"Everything in that house is measured and set in a perfect symmetrical fashion, I want to find it that same way when I come back" he narrowed his eyes at me.

Oh, if only looks killed, he would be digging my grave at this point. I let out a soft, sarcastic filled laugh.

"Look Death…" his eyes narrowed at the fact of me calling him differently from everyone else. Wasn't I unique?

"The last thing I would do to take my anger out will be to place that big candle collection you have, two inches away from the wall and then two more inches to the left."

His eyes narrowed more and then looked back at his weapons. Who knew I will hit the nail so hard? I didn't really know he had a candle collection, now I do though.

"Patty, Liz"

"We got it Kid, go on"

He handed his bag to Liz and then walked towards the direction the DWMA was.

"Well, I don't want Mr. Tight-Ass to flip so Imma be heading home, anyhow I have homework to finish and I have to let Shinigami-sama know about the Kishin egg, so I'll see you guys" I waved and headed the same way Kid had went, my idea was to stop by DWMA to inform Shinigami-sama in person. Even if it meant seen Jerk one more time.

* * *

I fail to understand why the hell are the stairs to get to the academy so freaking steep and long? But on the top and out of breath wasn't the best place to start questioning either. Although I've only come to the normal school days once, the academy looked oddly silent. Kind of scary if you ask me. I walked down the corridors, realizing that I had no freaking idea where Shinigami-sama's office was at. Rubbing the back of my neck ackwardly I looked around me in the long and narrow hallway, that streched out infront of me and behind me. There had to be a sign somewhere indicating where the Death Room was, wasn't there?

"Lost?"

I jump almost ten feet up, or so it felt, falling right on my butt, hard and loud. Clutching my chest, as if to prevent my heart from bursting out of its cavity, I looked up at the owner of the voice that startled me. This wasn't exactly the type of sign I had in mind.

"Ugh! It's you"

"Believe me when I say, you Garbage, that I'm not the most joyus person alive after seen you twice in a day either"

"Save your comments idiot"

"Watch it!" Kid said, giving me a warning look.

"Ohh, look I'm shaking in fear" My body started trembeling slightly, all part of my plan to make him understand my sarcasm.

"What do you want? Today is not a school day" he said, his voice monotoned and cold.

"I have to talk to Shinigami-sama" I stated simply.

He looked past me down the hallway, as I tried to get up, feeling a sudden pain on my ankle. I yelped loudly, clutching it tight as the pain took over and falling on the floor again. How the hell did I manage to hurt my ankle from such a small hop? Or maybe it was when we jump from the roof top, maybe I hadn't gotten it so bad until this sudden hop. I was a little lost in my thoughts as I tried to figure out how the hell did I got my ankle hurt. My eyes still closed in pain, I muttered under my breath. Suddenly two strong arms positioned themselves under my legs and behind my back, bringing me up unto his chest, bridal style.

"What the…"

"If you walked all the way over here is because you need to speak of an important matter to my father. Just enjoy the fact you're not walking on your feet right now"

I scuffed, but the pain was increasing and I took in a breath to keep me from crying. I was not about to show weakness infront of Kid. I tried to keep my head away from him, my back straight and trying to keep my left foot from hitting anything so I wouldn't yelp in pain. The walk remained silent as Kid walked down the hallway, into an area that looked really remote from the usual commosion of the DWMA.

"Are you Ok?" He asked, bringing me down from the storm of thoughts I had in my brain.

"Um… yeah" I asked looking infront of us.

"You sure?" real concern hid somewhere in his voice, as if he really was looking after me.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Death"

That seemed to get rid of any type of concern he might had, words been replaced by an annoyed growl and a quickened pace.

We reached a pair of black doors, big and tall.

"This is it?"

Kid just nodded, apperently still pretty pissed about earlier.

"You can put me down, I think the pain gave a little"

He nodded again, bringing me down gently, my feet touching the most needed ground again. As I started to put the weight on my left foot I screeched again, falling backwards. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of my butt hitting the solid tile beneath me. Instead, Kid's arms found my legs and back again, bringing me up to him, suddenly forcing my head to land at the crook of his neck. I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks, tinting them a soft pink. I didn't force myself up from his neck, I just stayed there and unconciously nuzzled closer, suddenly enjoying the warmth that was radiating from his body as a small tear of pain made his way down my cheeks and unto his collarbone.

"Father…" The doors opened slowly.

"Awww, Kiddo, how are you to…"

I looked up to see Shinigami-sama staring directly at us, his empty eyes wide in amazement.

"Oh well, you would've atleast told me you had a girlfriend Kid" he said, a smile in his voice.

"WHAT!" We both screamed.

I scramble off his arms and I fell off, the ground beneath me suddenly becoming more confortable as I realized the way I had entered the Death Room. Nuzzled at Kid's neck, his arms tight around me and my hands had found and clutched at his shirt. I blushed a bright red as Kid stood there, wide eyed, trying to find the right words to tell his father as he too realize the way we had entered.

"No.. it.. n-n-not like that. Father what made you think that?"

I looked up at Kid. Was he really asking such question? Someone was ackward at ackwards moments.

"Well Kiddo, you see, you have the girl in your arms and you are holding her like…"

"SHE HURT HER ANKLE AND COULD BARELY WALK!" Kid's arms flew all around the place, as if to make sure, his father and I got his point. Or was it so I backed him up?

"Shinigami-sama, I came here to notify you something when Death found me…"

I saw Shinigami-sama's sudden frown, as if in confusion of why I called his son Death.

"I'm guessing my ankle was already pretty bad since the small jump I gave when he starled me provoked my ankle to, apperently, sprain. I could barely walk on my own so Death offered to bring me to you" I looked up at Shinigami-sama from the floor, which I had just realized I was still on.

I tried to stand again but the pain was unbearable, which made me change my first diagnosis. It was definetly broken. Kid's arms wrapped around me, catching me before I fell and for a moment I swear I saw a smile cross Shinigami-sama's eyes.

"Now Father, do you have a chair? She can barely stand" he said, in a monotone voice.

"Yes, yes, right here Kiddo" he said, a chair appearing right behinds us.

Kid moved carefully, sitting me on the chair while he moved close to his father, to gaze at the mirror that stood behind Shinigami-sama.

"Well then Kisa, what can I help you with?"

"Nothing really I just came to inform you that the small job you called us for was finished sucessfully" I said, feeling myself smiling wide at the announcement I had just made.

"Really?" Kid's voice said in an incredulous tone.

"You walked all the way over here and broke your ankle by jumping like the scared rat you are, just to let my father know that you catched a Kishin egg?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with it punk?" I asked, my natural attitude defense standing up.

"Watch it Garbage, you are crossing a thin line"

"Oh just shaddup you fucking symmetric freak"

"Unworthy"

"Stupid"

"Filthy"

"Idiotic"

"Garbage"

"Already used that millions of times you moron" I said

"Doesn't make it any less true"

"Spoiled brat"

"Unwanted"

My eyes widen at the word thrown at me. How the hell was he sure that I was unwanted dammit?

"Look you…" I winced in pain as I stood, but took all of it in, keeping my stance as firm as I could.

"Stop it now" Shinigami-sama screamed in a booming voice that echoed and sounded way deeper than his normal tone.

Kid looked directly at his father and then lowered his head down. I kept my eyes on Kid, his words suddenly ringing in my ears.

Unwanted.

I shook my head, to clear my thoughts and allow myself some concious before letting the pain take over.

"Thanks for the info Kisa, I'm very proud of you and your weapons, it was a very satisfying job, to say the least" Shinigami-sama's voice returned to what I was used to as he spoke.

He looked behind him, directly at Kid, who was looking out the mirror.

"As for you son, take Kisa home and come back…"

"I can walk on my own, thanks"

"No" Shinigami-sama's voice was hard and deep again, suddenly changing back to his usual one as he spoke to me.

"Kiddo will take you home, no if's and's or but's. Understood?"

I nodded and started walking away after bowing to Shinigami-sama.

I limped all the way out of the Death Room. Kid right beside me. Once the black doors closed behind us, he swept me off my feet again.

"What the hell? Put me down you idiotic moron!"

"I can't see you wince in pain. It hurts me" he said looking forward and then adverting his eyes away from my face as if to hide the words he just said, which clearly he didn't mean to get out.

"Um, th-thanks Death"

"Your welcome Disgrace" he smiled.

I sighed, but a smile on my lips as well, he was still the idiotic moron I knew and hated, but somehow he seemed to have a heart, somewhere within him. I nuzzled against chest, between his neck and collarbone. I yawned and I felt some sort of rocking motion.

"You tell anyone, you die" he said firmly.

"Glad feeling is mutual" I unconciously nuzzled closer again, breathing his unusual sweet and warm scent.

* * *

**Longest chappie I've written so far. Cookie for me. LOL.**

**Anyhow, I love how this came out, and I love how I'm not rushing into things, but yet there are hints here and there. YAYZ for me! **

**Hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to update soon.**

**Please review so I know how I'm doing so far.**


	6. Classroom Drama

**Hallo! OMG its been a while hasn't it?**

**Special shout out to one of the many amazing persons that has read my fanfic. You are all amazing, but Tomahawk 3.0 has been a great motivation to keep writing. Tomahawk 3.0 THANK YOU SO MUCH, you have been my drive to keep on with this and not give up and do like I usually do, which is lose interest in it and not write it at all.**

**For that I thank you.**

**Well, Soul Eater don't belong to me, sadly :'(. But that doesn't mean that Kid and Soul are not mine. *****Growl***** Back off. **

**Joking I'll share them, for like 5 seconds ^^.**

**On with the story **

**BTW, the story is taking a time skip of atleast a month. Don't worry I'll catch you up in any important details that you might've missed (which you won't)**

**Enjoy!**

**(THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED FROM THE ORIGINAL VERSION)**

* * *

_Title: Assymetric Beauty_

_Chapter 6: Classroom Drama_

"Excellent answer Maka" Dr. Stein praised Maka Albarn for the tenth time today.

Don't get me wrong, in the few weeks we've been here Maka and Soul have becomed our closest friends. Maka is just a little bit too nerdy for me. Koran got along more with her while Kiran and I preffered a close bond with Soul.

"Soul, did you pay attention to your partner?"

"Yeah, yeah I did Stein" Soul answered sleepily, shifting his head to find more comfort to keep napping during class.

Maka just sighed loudly and kept writing her notes, which seemed pretty important, to her atleast.

"Also, a single nearly developed Kishin egg, a.k.a an almost to be Kishin, can cause the mass destruction of a whole city, or maybe even a country. If you think about its pretty logical, the Kishin doesn't have to be head-on, as long as it runs 'smoothly' and without interuption, it should run like a machine with oil" Koran added, feeling the sudden need to talk, making him sound like a nerd.

"True, very true Koran. Does anyone know why this happens?"

"The level of madness inside a Kishin's very own soul" Maka answered from the other side of the room.

"Very good"

"Also the strength the Kishin gains during development. I mean, true, madness gives the Kishin an inmense amout of almost unstoppable power, but also while in 'development' it gains a strenght way beyond reasoning, mostly because of the whole 'human soul collection' that Kishin eggs go through before reaching the peak point of power"

Kiran and I exchange glances. How the hell he knew all this? It was like having a breathing encyclopedia right under your roof. A stubborn one that refuse to help us that is.

"Um, yes you are very right Koran-kun. Although they rarely use such power…" Oxford, the nerd of the class spoke, well… the almost nerd, since Maka competed for that as well and apperently Koran had joined the race. Ox was a nice guy, but get in the way of him and the most outter amazing knowledge and you outta get the bad side out of him.

"On the contrare…" Koran interupted a suddenly angered Ox.

"Excuse me?" he said, looking back at Koran.

"It looks like Ox met his match" A suddenly awake Soul commented.

To this I had to laugh, the guy really was unexpected, one of the many reasons I got along with him so well.

"Shut Up Soul" he barked at him.

"Try it" Soul commented back

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"And miss a fight? Are you crazy?" Soul's fang smile beamed down at the nerdy looking classmate.

"Oh please Coke Bottle Eyes…" Kiran butted in.

He was really gonna get himself killed by someone at somepoint in his life.

"… just because my brother surpasses you in knowledge doesn't mean you have to get all 'distress maiden' on everyone"

"DISTRESSED WHAT!"

You would not think that a guy could schreached so high, but I'm guessing that when one messes with Ox's position of First Nerd of the Class, then you are bound to get the girly out of him. Still, pretty weird.

"Thanks Kiran"

"No problem bro" Kiran beamed one of his famous smiles at his flushed and annoyed brother.

"I was been sarcastic dude"

"I know bro, still here to back you up"

"God you're idiots" I breathed while Soul laughed loudly.

"What you laughing about?" Ox really did seemed on the verge of tears.

"You really did met your match, double. One argues smartly, the other argues like me. You gonna have a hell of a time now"

"Will you shut up" Ox schreached again, which made Soul and Black*Star go into a hysterical laughter, nearlly falling off their chairs.

"Seems I missed a lot" A sudden voice made everything quiet, except for Soul and Black*Star who kept laughing at the fact that Oxford had screamed like a little distressed maiden, indeed.

I looked over at the clock at the corner, where the door was. A small hand on the eight and a big one on the 12. Like always, the 'perfecticity of the number eight' Kid called it. I mean, was 'perfecticity' even a word?

"Kid, you are late… again" Dr. Stein really didn't seem to try to make an effort to make Kid understand that he was late for nearly the thousandth time, not counting the ones before I got here.

"Yeah, I know and you minus as well mark it down for everyday because as I mentioned before…"

"I know Kid, just take a seat… please" Dr. Stein lowered his head and rubbed his eyes in a tired matter. He had been looking quite tired lately, but honestly I think I was the only one to notice.

Kid made his way up to his usual seat next to me, his weapons at his left, me at his right. Some how I thought how on Earth he managed to sit like that everyday with out feeling 'disbalanced'? Considering that he wasn't completely symmetrical right now. I shrugged it off. I never permitted me to think about Kid more than for 2-3 minutes a day. I didn't want to get his OCD, really… symmetry was not 'amazing and a way of life'.

"Hey Death"

"Hello Garbage"

"Good we're still in the same sides"

"Yes, It's rather comforting" he said a little too happy.

"I guess" I said, suddenly feeling rejected and my eyes meeting my hands below the desk.

I thought about it, was it really good to have Kid as a weird enemy/somewhat friend? I shook my head, I was about to desobey my own rule… again.

"So, what I miss again?"

"Ox was squealing like a little girl because Koran's smarter than him" I stated.

"Oh"

"I WAS NOT SQUEALING" Ox suddenly turned around glaring at me.

"Was too, I heard you" Kiran and Black*Star both yelled in unision.

I swear, those two definetly were family or something in their past life or something among those lines.

"Shut up. How dare you say I was squealing you idiotic, bad dressed, weakling meister" he glared at me again.

This… right here… is what I mean by getting the bad side out of Ox.

"Weak-what?" I was on my feet. Did he just called me weak? And was he really judging me in style standard? Because he isn't exactly the role model for fashion you know?

"You heard me, when have you had a mission huh? Tell me"

"That is completely non of your beeswax" I yelled at him

"You haven't got any have you? You are just around the place with nothing to do, and you know why?..."

Somehow I was wishing that Dr. Stein stepped up as a teacher, but I knew it wasn't gonna happen anytime soon. As I looked towards him, he was eyeing a small rat with rather hunger and death in his eyes. Damn disection freak.

"Shut up, I'm not gonna tell YOU, even if I did"

"But you haven't"

"Shut the hell up will ya" My voice was staring to squeal as a sudden fear landed on my throat.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"Shut up" my voice going higher everytime.

"You useless piece of…"

"Shut the hell up Oxford" A deep voice suddenly said.

We all turned to his owner, his own meister not even believing the voice belonged to him. Even Dr. Stein looked up.

"What did you…"

"Talk to Kisa like that one more time and I swear on everything that you will be eating dirt and worms up your ass for a year"

"Soul" Maka hissed.

"Whatev…"

"Don't act all mighty Ox" Soul snarled.

"Ok that's it, before someone really ends up dead, lets get back to class" Dr. Stein finally called our attention back up front.

Soul growled at Ox as a 'watch it' left his lips silently.

I sat down.

'Unwanted' The words suddenly started filling my mind slowly. I was starting to enter the numbing state where I felt everything pain related. Specially, in the heart.

'Weakling Meister'

'Stupid brat'

'Weirdo'

'Sinner'

'Unworthy'

'Killing spree'

'Unworthy of been a Shi…'

I let out a strangled sob. Something ripping my heart out of its place. I saw the stares and everything looking back at me, but I had already reached the point of no return in this matter. I grabbed my chest as I fell to my left, not really knowing, nor caring where I fell as long as the person who had grabbed me took me out of there and NOW.

'…when have you had a mission?'

'I'm right, aren't I?'

'Aren't I right Kisa?'

'Do you see the blood, it spreads beautifully and symmetricaly down her face doesn't it?'

'Symmetry equals a heavenly perfection that sinners and traitors like you won't understand'

'Blood is the greatest symmetry of all. Did you know that?'

"SHUT UP" I schreached.

Two very familiar arms wrapped around me as I got carried bridal-style out of the class room, or atleast that's what I thought, as I shut my eyes close, tight. A small hushing sound echoed in my ears as I felt steps bounce me up and down. I heard whispers mixed with the hush in my ears. The whispers were… wondering, almost impressed and astonished. As much as I wanted to find out why, I concentrated more on the soft almost melodical sound next my ear.

The last thing I heard as I driffted into the numbing state was…

"Yo Kid, wait for me, I'll go with you" and Soul's voice was the last thing I heard as Kid's arms tighten protectively around me as I whimpered at the start of the all too familiar dream.

* * *

I woke up screaming, sitting down suddenly and breathing as steady but hard as I could. I took in my surroundings. The white walls, the white bed sheets. I was in the hospital.

"Hey, you Ok?" I voice said next me and I saw a dash of white pass infront of me as it sat down. Red eyes eyeing me with worry.

"How long have I've been here?" I said surprised

"A couple of hours. The twins were a little tired so I told them I'll stay with you" Soul gave me a warm smile, making me forget about the dream… almost.

"But are you Ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Bad dream"

"Something like that" I nodded.

"Well I have good news and bad news. What you wanna hear first?"

"Bad first" I answered as he got up and stood next to me.

Had Soul really spent all this time in the hospital with me? If so… why?

"Well, you are not leaving from here until tomorrow"

"WHAT?" I almost got the IV that was in my arm off.

"Dude careful, bleeding is totally not cool. Atleast not all over me" he smiled.

"Why can't I leave now?"

"Because the doctors want to do some check ups and shit"

"But, but…"

"Don't worry though, we're still in DWMA, the doctors won't freak out at any weirdness you might have, unless is something like a third nipple or an extra hairy arm pit"

"You're an idiot"

"Thank you" Soul smiled again.

"So, that was the good news?"

"Oh, no, not really, the good news is that we got you a mission, a group mission to be exact. With us" he beamed now, his sharp teeth showing out in all their glory.

"Who is us?"

"Well, Maka, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Liz, Patty, Kid and I"

"Kid?" I breathed.

"Yeah, oh by the way, he said you had whispered the color purple in your passed out state. So he thought that might be your favorite color or something. Since you seemed pretty much in pain he said he was been 'pittyful' and if I told anyone I would literally die"

Soul walked to a small night stand and got a single, fully blossomed purple rose, bringing it to me.

"This was Death's doing?" I asked.

"Yeah… didn't you call him Kid a few minutes ago?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Oh well" he said, sitting back down on the chair next to the bed.

"Now rest, tomorrow you gonna need the energy" he said, drifting to a silent sleep.

I lied back down and cuddle the rose close, knowing already I was going to break my rule. I HAD to think about Kid and this, now.

Plus, my first mission was tomorrow, I was suddenly excited.

* * *

_**LOL, here it is. Finally I got it done. Its almost 3 am right now. But I did this for you readers out there. Love you all. By all I mean ALL**_

_**Well, Kisa and the twins are going out on their first mission, how exciting ^^, but that's gonna be in another chap because I'M WAY TO TIRED RIGHT NOW -_-**_

_**LOL. Please remember to review and tell me how I'm doing.**_


	7. Sweet Rivalry

**I'm back. So I went through all the chapters of this fanfiction, correcting and stuff, so they should have few-0 mistakes on them.**

**Again thank you all who follow this fanfic, you have no idea how happy you guys make me ^^.**

**SOUL EATER DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**Enjoy.**

**(THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED FROM THE ORIGINAL VERSION)**

* * *

_Title: Asymmetric Beauty_

_Chapter 7: Sweet Rivalry_

"YAHOO!" Black*Star hopped off a tree, a wide grin on his face.

"I'm so excited, we haven't had a group mission in so long" he beamed at all of us from the front.

"Plus there's cute Kisa who is added to this 'gang' so I'm guessing we are now complete"

I heard Kid mumble something behind me, to which I looked back and glared at him, which he returned by glaring right back.

"Cute Kisa? Complete? Oi Tsubaki I think you'r meister had a concusion" Kiran said.

"BASTARD!" I said throwing him some random rock I found.

"I understand you are excited Black*Star, I could barely contain my emotions " Maka smiled.

"Yeah, that's why she Maka-chopped me all morning for forgetting small, non affectant details" Soul said, caressing his skull, his eyes narrowed in pain.

So that was the commotion I heard at Soul's today. We were wondering if they were Ok, then again the only one we ever worry over is Soul, because those Maka-chops seem pretty painful.

"Thanks Black*Star" I blushed and smiled, glaring at Kiran who raised his arms in defeat.

He did a thumbs-up and started walking besides Tsubaki again.

"Shinigami said that this opponent is quite strong didn't he?" Tsubaki commented after about 30 minutes of silence.

"Yes, he also said that he had smaller Kishin holders working for him" Kid answered.

"Like that one?"

Soul pointed at a small and chubby looking blob. It was kind of like a kid, but it's eyes and head were blown out of proportion and it wasn't really a cute proportion.

"Ok, whose handling that one?" Soul asked.

"Kisa should, if she needs back up we'll come in" Liz proposed.

I looked at Kiran and then at Koran.

"It's too small for my liking, but if they insist" Koran shrugged and they both took they're weapon form.

As soon as my eyes fell on the thing I was suppose to defeat, a chill went down my spine as the atmosphere suddenly change. I walked up to the thing, a little hesistant and worried. Everyone was so relaxed behind me and I seriously didn't understand why. Didn't they feel that madly increase of power?

"Kisa watch it" Koran warned.

"I know, I felt it"

Suddenly the thing blinked, not seen me there and everyone else blinked in confusion as well. The Kishin egg, taking my dissapearence as an opening, charged at Tsubaki.

"I'm guessing he doesn't have brains to go with that power" Koran chuckled as I hopped off the tree and kicked the thing hard. It made a squeaking sound as it rolled away.

"Sounds like Kiran"

"Ey!" Said weapon rebuted.

"Guys concentrate" I said, charching to the small creature.

It looked at me, in the eyes, anger and then confusion reflected in them. Then, I was gone again.

"Where the hell she go?" It schreached.

"Right above you darling" Before he even had a time to attack Kiran was shoved in his mouth.

"You lucky bastard" I whispered.

Kiran's soul wave lenght ripped it apart and the small red Kishin egg floated infront of me.

Everyone walked behind me as the twins took their human form again.

"Dammit all Kisa. Did you have to do that?" Kiran screamed.

His hand darted towards the soul but Koran caught it before hand.

"What the hell? I was the one inside that thing's mouth, I should have it"

"Yeah, the same way I was the one against that dude's head and still you ate that soul. This one is mine." Koran finished by swallowing the tiny red thing.

"Ok, lets go" Black*Star yelled.

I stared at them intently while they walked away. Didn't they notice that thing's crazy power? Were they really that calm? The little thing didn't even use half of it's power 'cause I stopped him before he could. This people were gonna get themselves killed if they attacked with out knowing, if they attack so… blindly.

"Hey Idiot. You coming?"

I looked infront of me, Kid stood there, his hands in his pockets, staring at me with a disgusted expression.

"Yeah… sure. Sorry, I driffted off." I said shaking my head.

His eyes suddenly widened, worry and confusion reflected clearly on them, I'm guessing since I didn't answered with any raw comment. But how could I? I was really starting to get worried for this people.

"Ey Kisa, everything Ok?" Kiran asked once I had fallen in step between him and Koran.

"No, didn't you guys feel the crazy power that thing had?" I asked

"Well… yeah, but I still don't get your point. We've faught stronger" he said.

"Its not us, is them" I said pointing at the group infront of us.

"They're so calm, like it was nothing"

"Good thing we're here then" Koran whispered.

"Yeah…"

Kid's gaze fell on me again. His eyes narrowed in something resembeling worry again. I just stared at him and then lowered my eyes again. I was actually feeling worry for the jerk and I wasn't feeling disgusted.

* * *

"We're gonna have to camp out tonight" Maka said as she stopped and set her bag down.

"Yeah, Maka's right, thank God we brought tents right?" Liz asked streaching.

We all looked at her with puzzled expressions. I blinked and thought really hard. I never heard anything about any tents. Did I? I would've been reminded by one of the twins or by Maka.

"You mean no one brought a damn tent to sleep… OUTSIDE!" she started to freak out and Kiran got up and tried to console her. They didn't even try to hide the fact they were dating, Patty and Koran did though.

"Anyhow, we need wood to make a fire" Maka said getting up.

"Is Ok, I'll get it Maka" Kid said, getting up and walking into the woods.

"Kisa-chan, come and help me" He called and stopped.

It took a moment for the situation to sink in. Everyone stared at us, as they too, finally heard what Kid had said.

"Um… what?" I asked

"I said 'Kisa-chan come and help me' " He repeated.

His golden eyes held mine silver ones, his eyes didn't seemed angered, or disgusted… more like, honest, like he really wanted me to be with him and talk something.

I stood up, a little hesistant. Once I stood next to him I nodded.

"Ok, Kid, lets go" I said, walking.

He looked at me surprised. I have to say I wasn't expecting to call him Kid either, but it had been done couldn't take it back now. He walked beside me as the forest covered any type of view of us.

The night was silent and peaceful, even at the fact that a Kishin egg was anywhere near. The night was bright and everything seemed just so soft.

We had been for about 10 minutes collecting wood, I climbed trees at times to get strong and long lasting braches that will make and keep a stronger fire than those that were on the ground all dry.

"What's up with you?" Kid's voice startled me, I was climbing a tree, trying to get a branch I had seen. Thanks to Kid's sudden question I lost my balance and fell backwards.

"Damn" I said as I felt gravity work against me.

Kid's arms caught me, his arms wrapped around my waist, my hands over his as I breathed slowly, trying to regain my calm nature. I went to move but his arms tighten around me and brought me closer to him.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Death" I said, in a desperate attempt to get him angered so he'll released me, because this weird butterfly feeling in my stomach wasn't hatred, that much I was sure of. Lately, anything he even looked at me, I would have this weird sensation, I would blush… I would think about him, it was weird.

"Yes you do. Now, what's wrong?"

"You freaking moron are you deaf. Nothing… is… wrong" I said, although I wanted to scream it, but my voice failed me.

"Yes there is"

"Don't you think I would know if something was wrong you spoiled brat?" I said, again softer than intented.

"Kisa" he breathed, his breath tinkling my ear.

When did he get there?

"D-Death" I shivered against him.

"No, that's not my name" he whispered in my ear.

What did he mean? That's what I always called him. What happened to Death?

"W-what the h-hell are you d-doing you m-moro… ngh"

His lips made contact with my neck and started sucking there.

What the hell was he doing? Was this the Death the Kid I knew? No, it couldn't be, it wasn't him. Was it?

"Kisa"

His voice vibrated against my neck making me shiver. It was Kid, it was the same soul wave lenght, the same power, the same… scent. That haunting scent of his that had me addicted (secretly) from head to toes for it.

"Ngh"

With his mouth still at me neck he whispered my name one more time before bitting right where my pulse was.

I gasped and then squirm against him.

"Kid" I breathed out, in something between pleasure and a sudden, most needed release.

"Mmm, that's a little better" he said, his lips parting from my neck, his head right above mines, his grip tighter than before.

"What the…"

"I'll tell you if you tell me what's wrong" he said, turning me around to face him, his arms still around my waist.

It was the same Kid that I knew, but his eyes, the look in his eyes was so different from what I've grown acustomed to. Something inside soften and a small sigh left my mouth.

"Did you feel the strenght of the thing I killed earlier today?"

"Yes and I personally think you took too much precaution in killing it. The thing was less powerful than Black*Star's skills as a ninja"

I breathed, just as I feared, they hadn't felt it.

"No, it was stronger. Me and the twins, we both felt that thing's real power. It was strong and you guys didn't feel it. How the hell didn't you guys feel such thing?"

"That's what's been eating you?"

"Pretty much. I've been kinda out of it since then. You guys will get killed if you fight that blindly you know. Is like, not really seen your enemy. If you can't read the soul wave lenght then is the same as fighting with your eyes closed"

Suddenly the whole scenario didn't make sense. The two rivals were in the middle of a forest, his arms wrapped around my waist, his look kindly towards me, my hands resting on his forearms, feeling all bubbly inside and a foreign warmth taking over my chest.

I squirmed, uncomfortable now and I think he noticed because he released me, suddenly blushing.

"Well, we better get back before they wonder where are we. Come on Death" I said, my voice as stern as I could make it be. Picking up the branches faster than necesary.

I heard him sigh.

"Kisa, please stop" His voice sounded demanding but kind and it just forced me to stop and drop the branches again.

"I did what I did because I wanted to try something" he said, walking infront of me.

I furrowed my eyebrows at him, completely lost in what he had said, I had no idea what was Kid talking about.

"What the hell are you talking about Death?"

As soon as the word, Death, left my mouth I was pinned to a tree, my back hitting the tree with force a huffing breath leaving my lips. His arms on either side of my head.

"I mean what happened not too long ago" he said, although he seemed angered, his face features where soft.

Suddenly I remembered why I wanted to get out of there so fast.

"What did you wanted to try?"

"To see if I could hold unto something asymmetrical" he smiled.

"Couldn't you ask for Soul's jacket and check such theory?"

He laughed, ACTUAL LAUGHTER left his lips. Chimming and soft, his face looking brightly as he did.

"Not really. You see, ever since my father presented that one option, well, it has… roamed my mind day and night"

I remembered the day he carried me to the Death Room and all that Shinigami-sama had thought.

"Mmhmm. What did you find?" I asked, a sudden, unknown hope raising in my heart.

He smirked and I nearly melted there between his arms. What the hell was wrong with me?

"I like it" he whispered in my ear, softly and seductively.

I'll blame every single action on hormones from now on because we made out like there was no tomorrow. We forgot about the wood, about the Kishin, about our rivalry. The only thing that existed right now was his lips, his hands, his chest, his scent… in summary, the only thing that mattered was him at the moment.

"Oh God" I breathed when he released my lips. That was officially the best kiss ever.

People should seriously become rivals before been in love (for lack of better words) because it makes moments like this completely worth it.

Walking back to the others in silence was completely odd, we stole glances from each other and licked our lips a lot. Atleast I did, his taste was still there and God he tasted divine, dammit, he tasted better that he smelled.

"About what happened…" he suddenly spoke.

"Don't worry, it'll be our little secret, like we agreed"

"Fair enough"

"Of course, Death" I said, serious as the others came into view

I heard him groan at the use of that name and I just smiled. I breathed in, Kid walking ahead of me. I smiled and then when I was gonna walk forward someone grabbed my hair, covering my mouth.

"I don't think so" it chuckled and I dropped the wood as my world went black.

* * *

**AWWWWWWWW. Finally I wrote a moment between KidxKisa. Yays! And OMG cliffhangers, I hate to read them but love to write them, bwahahahahahahaha.**

**Anyhow, here is chap 7.**

**Please review and tell me how I'm doing.**

**Until later ^ - ^**


	8. Reliving Fears

**CHAPTER 8 IS HERE.**

**LOL, so people, how did you like last chapter? Some of you did. Well, opefully no one will kill me for this one then, but hey, everyone needs tragedy in their life and our dear Kisa happens to be the pin point for all of it. **

**I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER**

**Enjoy!**

**(THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED FROM THE ORIGINAL VERSION)**

* * *

_Title: Asymmetric Beauty_

_Chapter 8: Reliving Fears_

"Come darling wake up. It's no fun if you're asleep through out the whole thing"

A hard kick was set upon my ribs and I felt that said area swore up even more. My eyes opened only to have my view clouded by a blood stream that dropped down infront of them. My breath caught up in my throat for a second. It took me a some time to realize that I was older than what my mind wanted to believe at the moment. I felt as young as the day it all went crashing down, my mind had a hard time making the difference.

"Where on the fucking Earth am I?" I grunted, my cheeks burning in pain, a sweat drop apperently falling on a cut because it stinged like hell.

"Oh darling don't talk like that, how come you are so rude?" the guy that stood before me was broad and good looking, dark sandy hair flowly widly behind him, no shirt, deep brown eyes, but there was something about him that I couldn't quite grasp yet, some kind of… Oh God!

"Go to hell" I spitted in anger.

This was the Kishin holder and he was closer to become a full Kishin than we thought. I was face to face with the guy we were suppose to hunt and I couldn't gauge his fucking eyes out.

"Huh? Did you finally figure it out, seems you are quite faster than original DWMA meisters" he smiled devilishly

"How do you…" I cut off my own words

That's how he knew, when I fought the little thing earlier in the day, or was it yesterday? I didn't know if it was still night outside.

"DWMA sended weaklings this time" he said, sounding quite dissapointed.

"Or so I thought" he said kneeling infront of me and taking my face in his hands.

This was like a cheap re-play of my dream. The blood smell, the shackels, the pain, the crazy messed up guy.

His lips graced over mine and I panicked. He tried to get closer and with all I could I kicked him off, my rib cage protesting inside me. But damn me if I'm going to let him take the only thing that I could call mine right now. I licked my bruised lips, scared that maybe, while unconcious, he had kissed me. It was still there, Kid's taste was still on my lips and all I could hope for was that maybe, they were looking for me.

"You little bitch" he said smirking.

"Even after all I've done, you manage to kick me? You actually shouldn't be able to move by the way I treated that little bum of yours earlier"

Done

What the hell he meant by that? What he meant by treated?

"But not anymore, I'll teach whose in charge"he growled, his eyes turning red and his nails turning into claws.

"No more darling"he said pulling me and suffocating me against is sweat drenched chest.

Only then I noticed the minor (MAYOR) details that had slipped me.

I was naked and bloody.

Tears stung in my eyes as I realized what he had done and was about to do and in an instant, I became the soft little Kisa of that same day, the same Kisa of my dream.

"No, p-please… n-no" I cried out, salty tears mixing with the copper blood taste and softly filling my mouth.

"Oh, now you're not so tough huh?" he grinned.

"P-please" I choked out, trying to squirm from his grip.

He just moaned at the friction of his exposed chest and my naked body and he lifted me up my feet, pressing me hard over his shoulder. A screach of pain escaped my lips and tears kept flowing as his fingers caressed my exposed butt. Goddammit, why me?

"You know darling, you tasted really good earlier"

"…" all I could do was cry, not even coherent sentence formed in my lips anymore.

He threw me on a bed and tied the handcuffs I had on to the bed post.

"Don't move dear" his fingers traced all the way down to my feet, while I screamed and cried out a lot of blabberish words.

He left, the door closing hard behind him. My mind traveled out, they way it did whenever pain was taking over, the way it did to run away from fear, although all I found was more hurt inside such state.

* * *

"_Mommy" my arms outstreched infront of me while I ran to her, my dad trailing behind._

_Her stripped hair flew behind her like the leaves from our house tree, people said it was a weird tree, since it's bark was purple, but that had becomed my favorite color so dad refused to have it cut._

"_You're back" she said hugging me tight against her. _

_She kissed my dad tenderly, his blueish hair mixing with her black and white one. I giggled and blushed at the site. They stopped kissing immidieatly. _

"_Well…" my dad said clearing his throat._

"_Our little Kisa is 12 years old now. Are you proud dear?"_

_I nodded frantically, I didn't care how immature I looked, I didn't need to be grown around the only two people that ever cared about me._

* * *

Cold as ice water covered my body, making me gasp and scream.

"Don't fall asleep darling, the fun hasn't even started" that guy was back.

"Please I beg you, don't do this" I cried.

"See dear, I would but you look so damn hot right now, is just plain inviting" he lowered his head and kissed my neck softly, but still I shivered at his touch out of pure fear.

"F-f-fuck you"

His eyes widen and he just knocked me a right puch at my face. His hard as a rock fist coming in contact with my already ripped open cheek.

"You need self discipline dear" he said, doing 'tsk' noises all the way out the room, turning off the light.

* * *

"_Mom, how come I look like you?" I asked my mom as she made my birthday cake._

"_Oh dear, haven't we gone through this?"_

"_I just want to hear you say it" I smiled_

"_Because you dear, have an inmense power under you, the same way I do… but better" she said._

"_Better?"_

"_Yes, because its combined by your dad's amazing meister abilities. Unlike everyone else, Kisa, we believe in you, in the fact that you will be strong and will acomplish what ever you want" she smiled._

* * *

I squealed loudly as I felt the rat crawling over me.

"Get me out of here!"

Only silence answer.

"Please" I sobbed out.

* * *

"_Shinigami Isabelle!"_

"_Mom what's wrong?"_

"_Just run Kisa, run and get dad"_

"_Mom, whose that man?"_

_I didn't get an answer, my mom just turned around, a dark cloak covering her body, as she dissapeared into thin air back into the house._

'_Get dad' her voice echoed and I ran like crazy._

"_DAD!" I screached, reaching him at the end of the street with some of his friends._

"_Kisa what's wrong?"_

"_Dad, a man and mom and a cloak covering her… the house… dad… the man"_

"_Kisa calm down" he tried to hold down my shaking shoulders._

"_He called mom Shinigami Isabelle. Dad he called her Shinigami, what is that mean?"_

_Dad's eyes just widen while he told his friends to hold unto me._

"_Dad!" I screamed but he too kept running, his weapon, a man named Robert, a scythe, running behind him._

"_Dad!"_

_Dad!_

_Mom!_

* * *

Teeth ripping my flesh woke me up as I saw the Kishin egg holder straddling me and completely naked.

"No, no… get of me"

I kicked and trashed but was too much weak to do any damage.

"Mmmm" he hummed agaisnt my neck.

"Get ready dear, this will hurt"

Knowing his intentions I cried as he got ready to do his 'job'.

"How dare you touch her?" A deep voice behind the guy said and as I looked up hope sparked in my heart again. The shame sinked in, this was a state I didn't want to be seen in.

"We got company?" the guy snickered.

"What's your name?" the guy asked with a smile

"Death the Kid" was the growled answer.

* * *

**Noooooo, cliffhanger! LOL I love this cliffhanger thing (well, when I do it that is) but anyhow, who out there is going to completely murder me for this? Hope no one, really, atleast Kid came before the guy claimed her… again huh?**

**Well if you compare her story to her dream, you will be able to discover a few hints. But don't worry if you don't get it, they'll be explained completely later down the road. **

**Well, two chappies in one day. Oh yes I'm on fire! LOL**

**Have a nice one and don't forget to review and let me know how I'm doing kay?**


	9. Dreams Become Reality

**I'm seriously on a roll today. Well, better for all of you since that means you guys get more chapters quicker. Although I don't think you'll get this chapter the day I wrote it.**

**Kisa got raped O.o. But Kid is here now so this Kishin is in for a freaking world of pain, literally, Kid doesn't like others touching his perfect stuff, although on the outside Kisa isn't perfect, on the inside, she's just what Kid wants.**

**Thank you so much for your support guys, you have no idea how much that means to me.**

**Soul eater does not belong to me, completely sadly it doesn't.**

**ENJOY!**

**(THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED FROM THE ORIGINAL VERSION)**

* * *

_Title: Asymmetric Beauty_

_Chapter 9: Dreams Become Reality_

Kid shoot at the guy's head before he could even speak, throwing him a couple of rooms away, through the walls. He put his guns beside him and formed a key with some dark aura that floated around him. Unlocking the handcuffs that confinded me to the trecherous place. I threw myself to him, forgetting that I was completely naked. His arms wrapped around my waist and held me protectively and possesively, forgetting his weapons were there, looking. Shaking out of his jacket he put it on me and I quickly grabbed hold of it, wrapping it around my swore and bloody body.

He carried me with one hand, with the other calling unto his skateboard.

"Belzebub!" he growled.

It was scary, yet comforting to see Kid act like this, so possesive over me. He jumped up as I held Liz and Patty in my hands. The Kishing egg holder groaned from where ever he had fallen. My fear filled heart thumping against my chest.

"Kid" I said, hiding my face in his shoulder.

He looked back and I felt him take off with us.

When I lifted my head we were in the sky, both of my arms surrounded Kid's shoulders while he landed.

"You found her" I heard Tsubaki breath out in relief.

"Here Soul, take her" Kid's voice stern as he said this.

I'm guessing he is decided on keeping his act up.

Soul slowly took me away from him.

"She's hurt so be delicate"

"Why? what he do?" Koran asked walking towards us.

Soul sat down, slowly, on the floor, resting me on his chest, his arms around my shoulders as Maka took off her cloak and covered my naked and bloody lower half with it.

"He…h-he…" I saw Kid's Adam's apple go up and down as he gulped.

No matter how hard he tried, the matter of what he seen and probably feared boiled inside him. Anger filling those golden orbs to the point of a meltdown.

"He was straddling her, about to… do h-her" he said turning away, only I noticed the pure angered eyes he had, only I knew the rage he felt and how much of his will it took not to jank me away from Soul's arms and hold me against himself.

It was my decition to not tell anyone yet, I didn't want this to seemed rushed and I didn't want to be seen like that. The idea that I had fallen for my rival still bothered me, but inside I longed for his touch as much as he longed to hold me right now. I knew that he could make everything seem like a bad dream, but still there was that part of our brains that told us that we were nothing but rivals to each other and a disgrace to each other's eyes. Our hearts, on the other hands, thinking the total opposite had brought us together.

"Did he do anything else Kisa?" Koran kneeled next to me and looked through my eyes.

I knew he was smart, he could do the math just by looking and get the right answere in a matter of seconds.

Kisa + naked + hurt, swollen and cut + bloody (specially between the legs) = A dead bastard.

"Stand up" Koran suddenly demanded, knowing I wasn't about to admit something like that infront others and the only way to find out was by actions.

"How the hell you ask her that? She fucking hurt!" Kid suddenly yelled.

Everyone's eyes went to him, including my own.

"I-I mean, well… I mean just what I mean, that I hate her doesn't mean that I did not see what happened and I didn't hear her complain because of the pain all the way to here" he said, his eyes narrowing.

Those golden orbs were actually reflecting fear, he was afraid to find out more than necesary. How come when I finaly thought life was actually been nice to me, something bad ended up happening? It's wasn't fair.

"H-he… he said that he did something while I was unconcious" my own voice surprising me.

Soul's arms tighten around me, Koran's hands balled up in fist and Kid's jaw tighten. Kiran was the only one that talked.

"What… he… do?"

"He… he said that… that day came back to memory, like if I was living it again" I sobbed, everyone around me staring, completely lost in what I meant by that, I was sure of it. But the memories floded in too fast for me to stop them. The ones that knew quickly rushed to me.

Kiran's arms went around me, taking me away from Soul. Rocking me back and forth as he hushed me to peace.

"As in… THE day?"

I just nodded to Koran's question. My mind played dirty tricks on me whenever I was been hurt badly.

"Stupid bastard, where is he? I will murder him" an angered and enraged Black*Star screamed into the air.

"Black*Star, don't jump to conclusions" I heard a scared Tsubaki say, trying to calm down her angered meister.

"Tsubaki's right, anyhow, he's gone. His wave lenght is gone" Maka said, breathing.

"Yes it is, I can't feel it anywhere" Kiran growled.

"Lucky bastard" both of the twins growled.

"Lets take her to the closest clinic, she won't stand any longer" Maka commented as I heard things been picked up, one of them been me, by Kiran's arms.

"I'll kill the bastard, you know that right?" he said.

I nodded again, silently sobbing against his chest.

"_Shinigami Isabelle!"_

I cringed against Kiran and his grip stood firm as they walked out of the forest.

The pain was starting to settle in completely, the swore ribs, the cuts on my face, the swollen of my cheek, the pain between my legs and lower numbness of it all. It was like having some kind of heavy weight on you, not been able to move anything because you are afraid that you'll hurt something else.

I looked behind Kiran's shoulder, to see Kid. His gaze fell upon me and I couldn't hold the gasp that escaped my lips, as a prisoner running through the narrow hallway to its freedom.

His eyes red and his cheek wet, tears streaming down his face. He mouthed a 'sorry' and lowered his head again.

I would've given anything to run to him and hug him tight telling it was not his fault. First day we finally give in to our prides and this happens. If I felt bad I knew he felt worst.

* * *

"Hello?" The doctor called beside me.

I opened my eyes.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" he looked kind and sweet.

I shook my head though, he looked kind, but not thrustworthy.

"I understand" he nodded.

He looked familiar, too familiar out of a sudden.

"Let's see, they told me you're name was…" he checked the clipboard, scanning for my name.

"Kisa, Kisa Yamik…"

I looked up when he stopped.

"Something wrong?" I said lowly.

"Oh God" he gasped and ran to the door to close it.

I started to panic, when he walked back and all my weak self could do was cry. Why the hell was I always crying? Where the hell did the strong Kisa go to?

Oh yeah, to hell when that creep touched me!

"Kisa, it's me Rengiku. Robert's son"

It took a few minutes for the information to process my slow brain, but once it did I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Rengiku?" I said, looking up at him. It couldn't be, but the more I stared into his fire blazing eyes, the more I saw the red that assured me it was him. Robert's son, my dad's best friend and weapon. I started crying, why? I didn't know why, but I did. Rengiku's blonde hair falling loosely behind his back remind me of the old days, he had always refused to get his hair cut, not even an inch.

"What the hell happened?" he said, taking off his coat and standing next me with a sleve-less red shirt.

His hands passed over my wounds, healing them slowly. I was so weak I couldn't feel his wave lenght, that's why I didn't recognize him as a weapon before. The pain on my ribs and lower regions ceased in a few minutes in which he quickly went to work on my face, leaving a few marks here and there so it wouldn't look suspicious.

"I see you managed your father's tactics" I said once I felt slightly better. Looking into his eyes, to see them now the way they really were, that mix of orange and red that made his eyes resemble the fire he carried with him.

"Yeah, it took me months and months, but I finally learned how to canalized the soul's waves and make them come out with the inner healing I use for my own body" he said.

"I see, that does sound complicated"

"It is, considering the fact that you are not suppose to be able to release your soul's wave lenght unless been used by a meister"

"So, you're a weapon?" I asked him, his hands combing through his blonde hair slowly,

"Yeah" he laughed.

"A scythe to be more exact" he smiled now, a pair of fangs showing.

Of course he was, the Kugori clan was known as the vampire scythes and it is completely true, except for the vampire part. They only resemble them, they were not really vampires.

"That's nice, I have a friend whose a scythe, a demon scythe actually"

"Hmmmm, surronded by blades and you still managed to get hurt?"

"It wasn't their fault" I said, defending them, I knew where Rengiku wanted to take this and I was not letting him.

"If I'm not mistaking and my knowledge is correct, there is a shinigami out there as well. The kid with the stripes on his hair…"

"His name is Kid" I growled.

Rengiku was a nice guy, but he was stuborn and completely fearless and stupid at his speach, like his father, usually saying more than necesary.

"Yeah, what ever, even with him by your side you managed to get…"

"Don't dare to say it" I growled.

"Fine, fine, but you know my point"

"And again… it wasn't their fault. What happened to me, happened, with out their knowledge on the situation"

"And your weapons?"

"Don't" I warned him.

A soft knock on the door got us both frozen, he quickly put back his white coat as the door opened, he closed his eyes and he opened them again they were a soft shade of redish brown, not the usual orange-red.

I was still looking at Rengiku as the person entered the room, not really paying attention to who it was.

"Well, I'll see you in a few minutes, Ok Miss Yamika?" he winked, giving me a nod, letting me know that our conversation was over and that he will take my word for it.

I nodded and he exited the room.

I looked beside me to find a puffy eyed Maka beside me.

"Everything Ok?"

"I feel so bad for not noticing earlier" she cried, leaning unto me slightly.

It startled me at first, but then, one of my arms wrapped around her shoulders, tightly.

"Noticing what?" I asked.

"What was going on. With such a powerful opponent I should've noticed his wave lenght, but I didnt"

"Is Ok Maka, it wasn't your fault. I know as soon as you guys noticed, you guys looked high and low and that's exactly what matter" I smiled, trying to warm her up.

She smiled back, warmly, wipping her tears.

"Hey?" I heard someone by the door.

Rengiku had comed back, slowly entering the room.

"So, your friends don't want to spill the beans out there…"

I raised an eyebrow at him. He was only 23, why the hell was he talking like he was 40?

"So, I'm just going to asume that you fell during your 'camping trip'. Your wounds are serious but I think you can handle going home, those friends of yours will take good care of you, right?" he looked directly at Maka, smiling.

She jerked up completely straight, nodding frantically.

"Yo" we all moved our heads to see Soul standing at the door way.

"Maka, Tsubaki is looking for you"

"Ok, I'll be right back" she said, pressing my arm tighly in a friendly matter and leaving the room, lowly thanking the doctor (Rengiku) on her way out.

"May I come in?" Soul asked and Rengiku nodded.

"How you feeling?" he said smiling his shark smile.

I had to smile back, Soul's bright attitude always did that.

"Better" I said nodding.

"Well then, am I living her in good hands?" Rengiku asked.

Soul nodded and smiled at the 'doctor', to which Rengiku raised an eyebrow at the pointed-teethed teen.

"Nice teeth you got there" Rengiku pointed out and Soul smiled wider.

The stupid idiot was not afraid of showing who he was.

"Thanks, they're natural too"

Rengiku nodded, understanding. He looked at me and with a glint of an eye asked the question.

'Is it him?' his eyes asked and I nodded.

"Oh, well that's surely interesting. Surely sound like you're some kind of demon. I mean, no offense…"

"Non taken" Soul was grinning now, liking where this conversation was going.

"Ok" Rengiku smiled.

He walked to me, 'checking' my vitals, while putting a note in my hands.

After Rengiku left, Soul left to find Maka. I laid back down, suddenly remembering the paper that Rengiku had left in my hand. Opening the piece of white paper, written in neat letters was a note, a note that said everything I already knew, but that it didn't hurt to be reminded.

Well, I'm guessing I am leaving you in good hands, but now that I know where you are, don't think you are getting rid of me so easily, since I'm taking care of you like my father promised yours. 

I know its stupid to say this, since you already know it, but please be careful, your wave lenght are getting stronger and I know you know this. Please, you know that there is evil behind you and I don't want to have to treat your dead body next time. Please Kisa-chan, be careful, stay close to that scythe, he seems very found of you. To the shinigami too, he seems like a good back up to have.

Anything you need just call me ok?

(243)768-9009 (Anytime, I never sleep) Att-Rengiku Kugori (vampire scythe ;) )

I had to laugh at his inmaturity, but it was good non the less. Comforting I mean, it was good to know that old friends where still there for my family and for me. The more I thought about, the more true it became . My dream, my nightmare was starting to become reality, as the one small hint gave it all away in Rengiku's letter. As I folded it I saw the words I feared to see, for 7 years I avoided them and wished they never camed.

Dreams become reality.

A low chuckle made it's way to my ears from the window. I stood up, hesistant but curious. I walked and opened it, the welcoming cool air of the night, hitting my loose hair as I poked my head outside. Rengiku was right, my powers had gotten stronger, almost to hard to avoid. Sooner or later, they were going to take over and I was not going to be able to hide the dark side that lured inside me. That side that brought chills up my spine as I thought of it. That dark side that waited patiently for the right time to come out, for that given time that it will break loose and take over the host that had hidden it for so many years. My hand uncounsiously went to my hair, stroking the stripes on my right side. The wind outside change, hearing the chuckle again, my body froze as I heard someone whisper in my ear.

"That symmetric shinigami would look amazing covered in blood. Don't you agree, Kisa? Don't you agree with me about the symmetry hidden in HIS blood?"

* * *

**And here starts the real deal! I'm so excited to start writing, now things are going to unravel and things between Kisa and Kid will start to get heated ^^,**

**Thanks for reading this and please review to tell me how I'm doing so far.**


	10. Everything Falls Apart

**Hallo! Ok, so writing the small one-shot for Naruto (which might become a chapter story) gave me actual inspiration for AB, so here it is. CHAPTER 10! Awwwww! I feel like throwing a party, is the 10th chapter already OMG. You guys have been so nice with this story and I love all of you for keeping up with it!**

**SOUL EATER DOES NOT BELONG TO ME**

**Enjoy!**

**(THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVIEWED)**

* * *

_Title: Asymmetric Beauty_

_Chapter 10: Everything Falls Apart_

I walked fast, I was already late enough thanks to the fact that my dear weapons DIDN'T WAKE ME UP!

It had been a week since we returned from our mission, which we failed but Shinigami-sama said we did amazing since we did get one of the targets. That small thing we killed was actually one of the Kishin egg holders that DWMA had been after for months. Although Shinigami-sama became extremely worried, since what had happened wasn't your 'common walk in the park' thing. A little bit of studies revealed that the guy had indeed… raped me.

I shivered at the thought, I hated thinking about but lately it had been hunting my mind more than usual. Ever since we came back and discovered that it wasn't all talk from his part, that the actual action had taken place, I felt so grossed with myself, not to mention the horrible nightmares that haunted me at nights. I couldn't even bare see myself in the mirror too. God, everything was starting to turn upside down, again. That was without mentioning that I hadn't told the twins that the 'shadow' had returned. If they knew then that wouldn't exactly be very good. Everything was just falling on me to fast for me to be able to make an actual reaction.

I stood infront of the classroom door. I seriously just wanted to dissapear. It all had been too much for me and at the end all I wanted was to die.

"Kid stop it, it's eight don't drag us!" I heard Liz's voice behind me and I turned around.

Just as I thought, the Thompson sisters were been dragged by their meister as he tried with all his might to be inside the classroom before it was 8:01, even though as I looked at my watch I saw that it was still 7:57. I shook my head and turned back towards the door. Kid pushed his weapons inside the classroom and I laughed about to walk in as well. My bare arm got grabbed and pulled me back, backing me up against the wall.

"Hey there" he said seductively.

"Hey Death" I said, a smirked forming on my lips as the door slammed close leaving us outside.

"Ugh! I'm really hating that you know?" he said, frowing.

"Gotta keep the look" I said, closing the distance between us and kissing him quickly.

His hands moved from the sides of my head to my waist, my arms snaking behind his neck. We hadn't kissed like the day at the forest again though. Our kisses now were just sort of, soft, caring and careful. I wasn't sure who was been more careful. Him or me. Who ever it was though the other one wasn't forcing the barrier either. I broke the kiss and smiled

"Lets get inside before people suspect"

"Ok" he breathed and smiled.

"Let's go" he said opening the door, or more of pushing it opened.

"What ever! What part of don't you speak to me aren't you getting?" he said, storming inside the room, the clock above the door striking 8:00.

"Look Death, first of all. YOU TALKED TO ME! Second, I am not gonna stay shut while you decided to insult me" I said, sitting in my spot.

"Kid, Kisa, please" Dr. Stein said, sighing and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Sorry, I was late" I apologized while glaring at the weapons beside me, which only answered by shrugging helplessly.

The class went by smoothly, until, when the class ended Dr. Stein said the words I feared and dreaded so much.

"Kisa, I need to speak to you" he said, clearing his throat ackwardly as I gulped and shaked beside Kid.

"Everyone please, exit the classroom quickly" he prompted, looking at Kiran and Koran, telling them to leave as well.

They looked at each other and then at Stein.

"I need everyone out"

Kiran nodded and looked at me. I smiled, letting him know I'll be ok and they walked out, looking behind them before exiting.

"Kisa…" Dr. Stein sat infront of me, taking his glasses off.

I just nodded slightly and faught back the tears that wanted to come out. God I didn't want to do this. I was avoiding this, dreading this and if I died right now I wouldn't mind at all.

"Do I have to?" I said looking down and then at him.

"Yes Kisa, but let's start by the easiest, ok? What were you doing before he kidnapped you?"

I unconciously blushed and blinked. Was I suppose to say what was I exactly doing? And who was I with? Could I just say that I was picking wood? Or did I have to explain Kid's lips against my neck, his voice whispering in my ear? I shook my head. Nope, that was NOT going to happen.

"I was picking wood for a fire with Death" I said softly

Dr. Stein nodded and turned the screw in his head, as if trying to figure out what to ask next. I stared at him, I didn't like when he turned the screw in his head. It freaked me out, not because it was scary, but because I didn't want him to ask anymore questions.

"After that is when he kidnapped you, right?"

I nodded.

"And you blacked out?"

Again, I nodded.

"So you don't remember the event he said later on that happened, do you?"

Nod.

"Ok, so while your unconcious, he rapes you…"

I flinched and breathed in deep, shaking and trying to regain my mind that suddenly scattered all over. Thoughts of his hands, of his body over my unconcious one. His lips going over places he shouldn't have.

"Kisa, you don't remember it" Stein said, a stern tone to his voice.

I bet he didn't mean to be cold, he had a job to do right now. Still it didn't keep me from getting angered and looking straight at his eyes as tears started to gather in mines.

"That I don't doesn't make it any less bad. It still happened, he still violated me and it still happened" I cried softly.

He nodded and sighed, turning the screw in his head once again.

"Ok, then, change of subject in something I'm personally intrigued. Who is Rengiku Kugori?"

"He is the son of my dad's weapon, Robert was his name"

"Aw, Robert, yes I heard of him. The vampire scythe family, right?"

I nodded, my mind slowly driffting away from the rape. Remembering Rengiku's face.

"He's a doctor?"

Nod.

"The one that actually took care of you over there, am I not correct?"

Nod.

"Yes, the Kugori clan is very well known for their healing abilities, although I have to say only Robert was known for been able to preform it on others"

"Rengiku practiced"

"Of course" Stein nodded softly.

"He did a good job with you" he said, carefully, trying not to bring the subject back up.

"Now, about the 'shadow'?"

I frozed up, my head lifting from the spot I was looking at on the floor to face him.

"Oh Kisa, I know more than you think"

I froze while looking at him. More than I thought? what did he mean by that?

"Now, back to the Shadow"

"What about it?"

"What did it say to you?"

"Not much, basically is after Death"

"Hmmmm, is their any connection to you and this 'shadow'?"

"He killed my parents" I said, swallowing a breath.

"Killed" he repeated softly.

I nodded, tears running down my cheeks again. I tried to compose myself, before anything worst happened.

"Any connections between your parents and Kid?"

I shook my head.

"Not that I know of"

"Probably because Kid's a meister, but that doesn't seem right. There has to be something else, otherwise, wouldn't he be after Maka and Black*Star as well?"

I stood up and walked to the door. I've had enough of talks for the day.

"Sooner or later you're gonna have to talk about it Kisa" he said.

"I feel dirty still" I said, softly opening the door.

"I mean about your parent's death" he said, as the door closed behind his voice.

* * *

I ran the way home. My feet carrying me back to the place I knew and I felt safe. Tears fell down as my hair was frantically blown by the wind, which had already undone the pony tail and my hair was loose. My heart beat became slower with each step, I felt as if I would faint right there and then. My parents, their death, a connection between them and Kid. I knew the exact connection that Stein was looking for. The 'shadow' had said it himself.

I shook my head as I felt my knees fail me and I fell to the floor beneath me. I clutched at my chest as the numbing pain was taking over again. Not only the fact that my parent's death was my fault, but the whole event that had happened last week. I felt as if I were to throw up, I felt so sick of myself. The body I was clutching had been molested and had been abused by a monster. Someone had taken advantage of me and my state and had done things that…

My body shook in a sudden intense shiver and I got up and ran to a nearest trash can, throwing up.

"Kisa?" I heard a familiar voice beside me and when I looked up seen Kid, alone and dressed in civilian clothing.

I shook my head and tried to push him away but it only resulted in me falling in his arms, crying my eyes out.

"Shhhh" his thumbs made small, soft circle on my back, slowly trying to calm me down.

His arms tighten around me and I could feel his heartbeat in his chest increasing. His voice as soothing as he could manage.

"God I feel so damn dirty" I finally said.

"It wasn't your fault and you know it" he said, walking down the sidewalk, his arm around my waist.

"Where are we going?"

"To my house. The girls are with the twins and they are probably gonna go to your house later on, or so I heard, but either way you are in no state of having visitors"

"TRASH CAN" I screamed and he pulled me with him to a near trash can leaning me over it, still holding me by the waist.

"Oh my God… that guy really messed me up. I mean, just the… thought… of his hands over me… of his… " I leaned over the trash can again as his arms tighten around me.

A small growl escaped his lips, as they went into a straight line. I looked up and his eyes reflected an anger that was hard to miss. His golden orbs were being consumed in a sea of anger. I could literally see his thoughts through his eyes. Everything he wished he done when he found us. Everything he would do if he found him.

"Let's not talk about it anymore, Ok?" He said, strong and demanding.

I just nodded, feeling too weak to talk now. He swept me off my feet and walked away as I leaned into his shoulder resting my head there, his breathing and heart beat becoming my lullaby.

* * *

**KID'S P.O.V**

I layed her gently on the bed as I took in her state. Even as she slept she looked broken and fragile, her face twisted in the nightmares that were evident. I sighed and moved the hair out of her face, kissing her burning forehead. Walking out of the room I looked back at her then exited. I entered the kitchen and grabbed a bowl, filling it with cold water and grabbing a clean, unused cloth. I didn't like that fever she was having, I didn't like the fact she cried. I mean she was the strong girl that I knew, the one who told the world to fuck off. Re-entering the room though I saw the opposite. I saw a sleeping figure, whimpering lightly as her nightmares got worst. Her cheeks stained with tears that had flowed through them and the news ones starting a path.

"Shhh" I said as I sat next to her, grabbing the cloth and wiping her face softly with it.

I took her clothes off, wiping her lightly with the cloth. Honestly, it was a little hard to look at her and not want to try things, but after what had happened the last thing I wanted was to take advantage of her, specially not like this.

"No" I said shaking my head, not like this, not now.

Putting the cloth back in the bowl with water I went to my closet and grabbed a shirt, lifting her lightly into a sitting position and putting it on her.

She whimpered in protest as my hands finished dressing her.

"Shh, is me Kisa" I said, lowering her back down to the pillow.

Her face suddenly relaxed and her features changed. I smiled, happy that at least I was her comfort in some way.

Getting up I exited the room again. Better let her rest and get some sleep.

* * *

**KISA'S P.O.V**

I stirred and move to the side, finding myself in a soft place and I opened my eyes. All I saw was a room, but I knew that it wasn't my room, as I slowly sat up my breath caught at my throat as I saw everything around me in such a symmetric manner. I started to look around, there had to be an escape to this perfect place. There had to be. I wanted to run, to scream, but why? It was just a room, most likely Kid's, but why didn't I want to be here? Why exactly was I so afraid of symmetry? Just like in my dream…

My dream

The building in my dream. The building is symmetrically perfect, even the inside is. This room got the same effect as in the dream… but why? What was it about symmetry that scared me?

I covered my face and shook my head.

"This is not real, is not" I repeated to myself.

"Is Ok Kisa, I'm here" I heard Kid's voice and I immideatly looked forward.

He was there, walking into the room, shirtless and with a pair of black sweats on. His hair was damped and the water dropplets fell from it at different intervals. He was not as built as the twins, but he was toned, he was actually better than I though he would be. I blinked and stared, suddenly forgetting about the room, the dream and everything else that hunted me during the week.

I didn't expect him to be so… damn!

"Heh, weren't you crying minutes ago?" he said with a grin on his perfect face.

God, I was sounding as corny as the twins now. I mentally shook my head in embarrasment from myself. I guess it was contagious.

"I-I was not" I screamed, kneeling on the bed, facing him.

Only to realice that my clothes had been replaced and All I had was a shirt, one that I know I've seen on him before.

"What the hell happened to my clothes?" I said looking up at him, angered and more than that… scared.

Millions of thoughts running through my head. I was asleep, what could he have done? But, this was Kid, he wouldn't take advantage of me… would he?

"Kisa" he ran to me but I coward away, my eyes wide and my face showing every single thought I had.

"You really think I took advantage of you?" he said, almost sounding hurt.

His eyes starred into mines, never blinking. I looked away, I just couldn't hold his gaze, how could I think he would do that?

"Kisa look at me and answer" he said his voice firm, but I didn't look up.

"Kisa" he basically pleaded.

"Do you really think I would do such a thing?"

"N-no" I said, crying.

"You were all sweaty and feverish, I had to do something or you might've gotten worst. I just took it off to wash you and threw your clothes in the washer. I saw, but I didn't touch in the way you are thinking, I swear."

He climbed on the bed and sat next to me.

"Kisa please believe me" his hand reached my face and cupped it, his thumb softly caressing it.

"I d-do Kid. I'm sorry it's just that…" a tear escaped my eyes and he wiped it with his thumb, stopping the caressing to do so.

"I know" he whispered before bringing me close and kissing me soflty.

I kissed back, as softly as he did but suddenly the need to feel him against me grew stronger that I hoped, to take all that the guy had done. My arms went behind his neck and I brought him down with me. Our kiss turned from something soft and delicate to something fierce and passionate, as his teeth gently bit my bottom lip, asking for an entrance that I granted almost automatically. His tounge started exploring every twist and turn inside my mouth. I moaned into the kiss and arched my back, causing him to groan in delight. When we finally broke apart, his golden orbs were so bright that the sun came up short. Lust filled the eyes that traveled to my exposed neck and shoulder, but then shook his head and he pushed himself off.

"I can't" he said getting off the bed.

"I want you too" I screamed sitting up.

"No, you want to forget what happened by replacing it with images of me. You don't want this out of care, you want it to forget and I'm not going to do it like that"

"You just don't want me, 'cause you're disgusted!" I screached.

"I was disgusted of you, you're right" He screamed back and I just sat there, breathing.

"But not because of what happened, I was disgusted because you are asymmetrical, I was disgusted because you weren't perfect"

"The why the hell you kissed me at the forest?" I yelled.

"Because I said I WAS DISGUSTED, was as in PAST" he screamed back.

"What happened wasn't your fault, why would I push you away for something that you had no power over?"

"Liar"

"Think what you want Kisa, but I'm not gonna be a consolation prize for you to clean yourself. It's too soon and for the wrong reasons"

He walked out of the room as I sat there starring at the door.

Everything went quiet and I could hear him outside.

"Yes, she's here. Sure, I'll have her dressed and ready by the time you guys get here. Sure, what ever"

A tear ran down my face. I thought about getting off the bed and running to his arms saying I was sorry, but it was too late for that. Why did I always have to mess things up?

* * *

"Another one?" I asked in disbelief.

Soul nodded.

"Maka and you had been assigned partners" Soul said giving me a wide grin.

"Assigned?" I raised an eyebrow at the scythe infront of me.

"Ok, ok, so maybe we choose you, but hey, we got another mission and that's what matters right?"

"Yeah I guess" I shrugged.

I was ready for another mission, I needed another mission, I needed a distraction. It had been weeks since the fight with Kid and now he wouldn't even say a shittyful comment. Nothing, no eye contact, no name calling. Nothing, just cold and silence.

* * *

"Ok, so we're ready" Maka said, walking beside us.

"Good heavens you take long to pack" Kiran yelled.

Maka just glared at him and breathed.

"MAKA… CHOP!"

Kiran's face went to the ground and his limbs twitched.

"You are the devil in disguise" he grumbled, getting up and walking with us which were a couple of feet away already.

I looked back and rolled my eyes. I was going to ask Maka to teach me that, it seemed useful.

"Don't mess with me"

"Yeah dude, don't" Soul backed up his meister's warning, nodding his head frantically.

* * *

We had come to find out that in the small village we were at, strange things had been going on. Shinigami-sama had said that there was a Kishin-egg causing trouble, but by the folk tales, it seemed worst than the information we had left Death City with.

"They're very religious" Koran said, while we all thought about what we had heard.

This town had become very found of religion, devoting and worship a god and indirectly, the leader which they called Gami… so maybe it wasn't so indirectly.

"True… and what about their Gami starting to act somewhat strange right after this events took place?" Maka said.

"What does strange mean to them though?" Soul's question had everyone thinking.

"No one really mentioned anything" I said.

"Everyone seemed to want to avoid it" Kiran pointed out.

"Yeah" Koran agreed with his brother's statement.

"I can help" this small boy, not older than 10 came from behind a bush and motioned for us to follow him.

We all stared at each other and hesitantly followed the kid.

"But not here, he sees everything" the little boy whispered, walking us out of the village and into a forest.

"Sees everything?" Maka asked.

"Gami-sama"

"Your leader?" she asked him.

The kid nodded and kept walking, taking us deeper into the forest.

I started shaking slightly, Kiran got closer and hugged my shoulders, protectively holding me against him. Forest where giving me the creeps lately.

"Here's good" he said, suddenly stopping.

"Why here? I thought your Gami saw everything"

"He does, to an extent, there is a limit in the village he can't reach"

Soul raised an eyebrow at the kid and nodded.

"Gami-sama has been in changing mood lately, one day he's happy, then the next he's raging"

"Nothing new kiddo" Soul said huffing.

He was right, we had already heard this from the villagers. Those who spoke that is.

"Also, I saw him, when he slaughtered this young girl and ate her soul" the kid said softly and that basically got everyones attention.

"A girl?" Koran asked and the kid nodded.

"What exactly are this… offerings your leader has been asking for lately?" Maka asked, serious and thinking.

I could almost see the wheels in Maka's and Koran's heads starting to turn and one look at Soul I knew he could too.

"Young people, between the age of 12 and 18"

"Why exactly does he ask for teens?" Koran asked.

"To purify our souls early and be close to holiness"

Maka and Koran nodded while starring at each other

"Teenagers, souls so strong and full of life that one is bound to gain inmense power and fast growth range" Koran said, looking at Maka.

"Takes us to your leader child" Soul grinned at the kid and he nodded soflty, guiding us out of the forest and into the village again.

* * *

**Ok, so this mission is going to take about a whole chapter and no worries, nothing bad happens to Kisa here.**

**So, letmme know how I'm doing by reviewing and also if you know Naruto then you should read my new fanfic Your Love is Just a Lie. Tell me if I should continue it or if it should stay as a one shot. Help me out with that please.**

**Thank you for reading btw!**


	11. The Holy Truth

**OMG, so so long without updating. I know, and I apologize… My internet got cut off and I JUST reconnected it in the new apartment… lol and I moved. Well, idk if this would be good since lately people been harsh with another fanfic of mine, but, that will not stop me ^^. **

**Soul Eater does not belong to me**

**Enjoy**

**(THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED)**

* * *

_Title: Asymmetric Beauty_

_Chapter 11: The Holy Truth_

"Something just doesn't feel right" Maka whispered as we stood in the big church like building, we had been taken to an office like room where we waited for the Gami to finally come.

I knew exactly what Maka meant. I don't know if our Soul Preception was finally failing us, or if what we felt was true, but my soul was quivering with just the mere presence that was felt. I looked around the room, checking for our weapons, although Kiran seemed like… well, Kiran, your 'clueless' type Kiran, although I knew he knew damn well what we all felt. Soul and Koran on the other hand, seemed on the edge.

At first, the Gami of the village seemed to be hiding. We had walked by this church a million times and he had never called us. Suddenly, out of nowhere, there were people waiting on the outside of the forest to tell us that their leader wanted a word with us. The child that was with us was taken away as well and to be honest, I was starting to get worried about him.

"There has to be a way to confirm what the kid said" Soul commented playing with the carpet, kicking it back and forth.

"You guys really expect him to go and admit it?" Kiran asked stading up.

He was right. This guy wasn't going to openly admit he was a Kishin, or a egg in development, but, there could be questions asked that might lead us towards or away from him. Understanding this sort of things was a meisters job. Aside from that I could see the difference in souls, my Soul Perception was as good as Maka's and Kid's. I sighed, I hated how any small thing got me thinking about him.

The door opened suddenly and a man came in. Between the ages of 35 and 40. Dark blonde hair and vibrant green eyes that seriously brought a sense of calm and peace into the soul. For a moment I felt, dirty and sinful. Damn rape!

"My, my, such young children. What can I do for you today my dears?"

"Gami-sama I suppose?" Maka said, standing up and taking charge of everything.

He nodded smiling at her.

"We are here to ask a series of questions about the dissapearence of some kids…"

"There is nothing to investigate dear one, they are with me, learning the ways of worship and service to our Lord"

"I see" Maka nodded, all of us already picking up the sense of distress this question had brought.

"You see sir, the village is concerned because of the various bodies that have been found along roadsides and in the forest. A good percent of them resembling the children that were brought as an offering. The villagers are honestly afraid" Koran said, standing up from his chair and taking over Maka's role, knowing that maybe he could get something.

"Mere coincidence my child, as you said, resembled" he said with a smile while taking a seat.

I was starting to want to put a hole through his head.

"I don't think is a mere coincedence sir, I mean aren't you worried that there is something attacking your village?" Maka said.

"To be honest, I think the villagers are just been paranoid. I know that every single child that came to inhabit under my wings are protected. Probably the appearance of two children with... abilities has brought distress and paranoia into their minds."

"Abilities?" Maka and Koran asked.

"A meister and his weapon, but I highly doubt they belong to DWMA" he said looking at us.

"Where are this children?" Maka asked.

"I don't know, they ran away from our hands every time we are close to catch them"

"How many children did you say you had taken in?" I suddenly asked

"About 30 my dear"

"Where do you keep this children while they are learning the ways of your god?"

"Over in that building right behind our church, by they way dear. May I know your name?" he asked, a serious look yet such a twisted smile in his eyes.

"Kisa Yamika" was my answer.

"Ok, we will be on our way to gather more information sir, thank you for your time Gami-sama" Maka said, already knowing that we more than enough information for us to work our way through stuff.

As we all walked out of the room, one of the children that worked for Gami closed the door, just before I could get out. Damn the perverted old man to hell!

"What do you want?" I said, my hand reaching for the door handle.

"Please have a seat Kisa"

"I'm perfectly fine thank you"

"Suit yourself dear" he said as I heard his legs cross one over the other.

"You see, I can see a weight inside your soul, something that holds you back from the real you"

I scoffed, pulling the door only to find it locked. What the hell is it with this creepers and me?

"My soul is completely fine, thank you"

"No is not. I can sense your fear. Something about this situation is bringing fear to your heart… my dear child, were you raped once? and where are your parents my dear? Rejection from the one you love can be tough to handle right?" his voice became soothing at some point in the converstation, his question making my brain go blank and I couldn't bring myself to hold the tears.

I fell on my knees as I cried, my sobs muffled by my hands as they reached for my mouth and covered it. His warm hand came on my shoulder and somewhere deep within my mind I felt the suddent Kishin egg presence. Why can't I stop crying and slice this bastard in half?

"Poor child, so strong yet so weak. Come and rest on the 'Lord' my dear child" and with that, my world went black.

* * *

"My dear child, letmme reach into your soul and take all you have known and felt away. Let me take everything away Kisa."

A soft hand caress my face as I opened my eyes.

"All my pain?" I asked

"All of it dear, nothing will be left but the sense of relief and calm that your soul would feel"

"What about my parents?"

"You will see them again"

"What about Kid? I don't wanna leave him" I said suddenly feeling water surround me.

"Forget about the Shinigami, all you need, is me"

Suddenly something deep within me was shutting down as I felt myself get carried by currents of water too strong for me to fight against.

"Give me your soul Kisa and enter an eternal rest"

I felt something enter my chest and then...

* * *

"Miss, please… wake up"

I could feel hands shaking me, my body slowly coming back to its senses. My eyes opened and my surroundings brought my soul, mind and spirit from where ever the hell they had gone to.

"She's awake Kish, she's awake"

This boy, around my age came and pulled my arms, forcing me to sit.

"Listen to me and listen well ok?" he said, his amber eyes looking straight at me, his tone stern and demanding, yet I couldn't bring myself to un-plug my ears and focus on his words.

"What you heard, saw and felt is not real. What he said is a lie. Your pain and suffering won't end. Are you understanding?"

I know he was speaking to me, I could hear him, but my ears felt as if I had a pair of plugs in them still, not letting any information leak into my brain. I saw him sigh and his hands went to my chest, on my heart.

"Nunc animis ab omni malo*****" he said, somehow, the 'plugs' in my ears easing off.

"Donec a damnatione spiritus verbo******"

"Patiar adferte mortuis vitam mundo ad iustitiam*******" I gasped, just as if I had come from underwater, as if I had been on the verge of drowing in my own soul.

"Can you hear me now?" he said, removing his hands from my chest and looking into my eyes.

I nodded, unable to speak as I looked around me at the prison like room we were in.

"You're from DWMA aren't you?" he asked

I nodded again.

"Only a couple of more kids are left" he said lowering his head, regret and failure clearly washing over his face.

"A couple?" I asked looking at him for what seemed like the first time.

His hair was tied in a pony tail, parts of it hanging loosely around his face.

"Out of 30 of us that where taken only about 12 remain"

"Where are they?"

"On a storage area, below us"

I blinked while I tried to process the said info.

"How come we are here?" I asked, suddenly realizing I didn't feel the souls of the others.

"Only I can bring myself out of the curse of his words" he said lowering his head in what appeared to be shame.

"What about him?" I pointed at the small child in the corner.

"I was never under a spell miss"

"You two aren't human huh?" I asked and the little kid shoke his head.

"I'm not. My name is Yashi and I'm a weapon, the Ghost Dagger actually" he said with a bright smile.

"I'm Kish, his meister"

A meister? Could this two be the ones that Gami mentioned? Maybe we were aiming at the wrong target all the time. But what I felt, back in the room... that Kishin essence. If this meister was human, how could he bring me out of my state? And the chanting he did, what was that?

"But, what you just did… the…"

"Chanting?" he asked with a smile.

I nodded slowly.

"I'm what this village calls Bendita Alma**** my soul is just immune to any type of curse and with the prayers passed down by generations of my kind I can take other's souls out of the torment they might be found"

"Why didn't you break the other's curse then?" I asked, starting to get suspicious.

"Once he found out we were meister and weapon he closed up here, far away from where the others are so I wouldn't be able to do anything"

"I see… so if you guys are meister and weapon those that mean…"

"Can't you sense it with your Soul Preception? Yashi isn't turning into a Kishin is he?"

He was right, the kid wasn't turning into one, but still it didn't mean I could let my guard down. Gami had warned us about a pair like them... but then again, could we trust his words? No we couldn't, what I felt back in the meeting room was real and if I didn't get out, I would be swallowed as well.

"Dear children, time to allow the 'Lord' to purify your damned souls" his voice boomed through the small room and all I could think was…

I wanna fucking kill him!

"Kish" Yashi hid under his meister's arm and sobbed silently.

"Shinigami, you're first!"

* * *

**FINALLY… it took me sooooo long to be able to put this up, but finally I got internet and I can start uploading more frequently…. I missed this so much… I PROMISE i would have the next chapter out very very soon… and as u can see, the missions gonna take a lil bit longer than expected. Idk how this is… i think is not that bad but at the end is YOUR opinion that matters so please let me know how I'm doing mmkay? Hopefully not everyone lost interest in this… hopefully -_-**

**The translation of Kish's prayer and the term of his soul:**

***Save souls from all evil- Nunc animis ab omni malo**

**** Save spirits from the damnation of his words- Donec a damnatione spiritus verbo**

***** Bring life to the dead and allow this world to reach justice-** **Patiar adferte mortuis vitam mundo ad iustitiam**

****** Blessed Soul- Bendita Alma**


	12. The Reason Behind One's Existence

**Chapter 12 comming ur way! Omg, I never thought I would actually get this far with this ^^ IM SOOOOO EXCITED ^^ well….. here this mission ends…. A couple of things I wanna point out before we start, I hate reading and not having a mental image of a character. So, I don't want you to feel that way so here imma give a small profile on Kish and Yashi since they appear a lot in this chapter.**

**Kish: Meister, 17 yrs old. Blonde hair tied in a pony tail, some loose threads failing around and over his face. His eyes are dark brown. He is about 5'9", for better description... **

**Yashi: Weapon, 7 yrs old. Black long hair, big blue eyes. About 4'2". He transform in what is known as the Ghost Dagger.**

**Ok, now with tht…**

**Soul Eater DOES NOT BELONG TO ME IN ANYWAY OR FORM!**

**Enjoy ^ . ^**

**(THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED FROM THE ORIGINAL VERSION)**

* * *

_Tittle: Asymmetric Beauty_

_Chapter 12: The Reason Behind One's Existence _

The door flew open and I felt how a force lift me up and slam me against the far wall.

"Damn it!" I grunted as the cold stone made contact with my back with amazing force.

I tried looking but didn't see anything or anyone as I slided down the wall unto the floor. I looked around, there was nothing but an open door. Where was he? I knew it was him.

"Oi, MOVE!" Kish screamed and the I saw the black arms reaching for my throat.

Too late for me to react it took me, suspending me in mid air while it tighten it's hold on my throat.

"What a stubborn child" he said, as the Gami's image became clear and I saw him and red eyes glaring back at me.

I sudden screach pierced through his throat as he released me and I felt a hand take my arm and pull me with him. Kish ran out the door and released me about half way down the hallway, both of us running, the Gami's steps close behind. The echoed through the hall, just like his breathing.

"This way" Kish said, turning left to what looked like a dead end.

"Are you insane?" I screamed but still ran.

"Trust me ok?" he said looking behind.

Only then I noticed the knife in his hand. The handle was black, but the blade was barely visible. The Ghost Dagger, Yashi.

He suddenly lifted the dagger and with enough concentration I saw Yashi's blade change into that of a sword, cutting through the wall and creating an explosion as the wall burst, creating a forced exit.

With out hesitation we jumped through the piles of rocks and dust to the outside. If only I could reach the others, communicate somehow, we could all fight this maniac, but how long would it be until he found us?

"How come you never broke yourself free?" I asked looking at Kish, who was starring at the hole in the wall, waiting for Gami to come out.

"The cell we were in constricted Yashi's soul and didn't allow him to change his blade into what it was needed to break the cell open" he said, standing still and alert.

"Bastards!"

Gami's voice boomed through the vast space. Long claws and fangs, resembling more of a wild cat than a human he crawled out of the hole. Yashi took the sword mode again, changing this time to a katana blade, but it was really hard to see unless you concentrated on him for a couple of minutes. How could someone so young have released it's powers to a full extent?

"You children deserve a good punishing. I always try to help young ones, but if you insist on your sins then I'll just save you the trouble and send you to hell" He smiled, some twisted smile that looked between demented and evil.

"Yashi, ready?" Kish said, both hands on the black handle.

"I've been for months" his weapon responded.

"Stay back, it seems the first target its you" he said looking back at me.

"I can fight" I said but Kish just shook his head.

"Let us deal with it, you stay back. If you get hurt, I won't be able to forgive myself" he said, looking ahead again, the approaching Kishin Egg holder who was grinning down at us.

"Damn rotten child, you always so stubborn" he said, his eyes fixed on Kish.

The determation in Kish's eyes and the power coming from Yashi's blade was just amazing, almost too incredible. I took a few steps back like Kish had said, if that's what he wanted I wasn't who to break his wish. Although I knew somehow I would end up regretting it at the end.

Gami launched forward and so did Kish. Gami's gaint paw met Yashi's blade, both of the blocking every attack the other made. Small slashes and cuts were made by Kish, but nothing where he would seriously wound Gami. It seemed this thing didn't or wouldn't allow an opening at any time. Watching Kish and not breaking eye contact with him he kept fighting.

One small moment of distraction and Kish was sent off to the side with just one hit.

"Kish!" I stood there as I saw the cat looking monster approach me.

"Now, I'll send you exactly where you belong young one"

I stood there. What was I suppose to do now? I didn't have my weapons to fight, there just wasn't a way… or…

I shook my head at the though. Was that the best I could come up with? I mean, I had never used my powers alone, I always relied on the twins. But if I wanted to survive and make sure Kish had a chance I had to release some of it… I had to let me be consumed by what I was.

He pounced my way and I jumped out. My body trembling in a mix of fear and anticipation.

Was I ready?

He tried it again and I jumped away once more. I kept dodging and he kept trying to land a hit, but suddenly I heard Yashi's voice and looked sideways. Bad move from my part. Right at my side he landed the hit, sending me to the ground. I tried to get up but I stabing sensation made me land right were I was again.

"Goddammit" I grunted.

"Taisho-sei is going to be so happy"

My head snapped up at the words. The name repeating in my head over and over again. It couldn't be, I most have heard wrong.

"Taisho-sei…" I repeated.

The grin in his face was just enough to tell me I was talking about the right person.

"Before dealing with the weakened you, I will deal with the idiot over there" he walked over to Kish's unconcious body, Yashi, shaking him trying to wake him up.

"Stay away from Kish" he yelled, his voice strong, not shaking or afraid.

Yashi scramble to his feet and stood infront of his meister. Arms extended, stance firm, acting like a barrier of some sort.

"Heh, you expect me to be afraid of a puny weapon with no meister?"

"I said stay away!"

"You bastard!" I screamed as I saw Yashi's small body crumble under the hit and was sent flying towards his right.

Rolling a couple of feet away, Yashi's body layed there and I was beggining to worry about him. Then I saw him, getting to his feet and snarling as Gami got close to Kish's body. Bloody and dirty he ran to Gami, hand turned in a blade.

"Get away from Kish!" he screached.

Another hit and was sent on my dirrection. Landing face down. I looked at him. Getting up against the pain, the hits he had taken where already enough for his little body to start hurting beyond measure. Yet, he ran again, hand raised as he approached Gami.

"Aren't you a persistent pest?"

Another hit, sending him back to where I still layed, helpless. Again, Yashi got up and ran and again he would get hit. It happened over and over, this young child was persistant.

This was happening all before my eyes and yet I wasn't moving… why?

* * *

"_Mommy… why are you a Shinigami?"_

_She smiled at my question and set the dishes down._

"_Kisa, I didn't choose to, I was born this way, but…" She sat next to me on the table._

"… _I like been one. My purpose is to make sure does who deserve to live are protected from those who don't" _

"_But, I heard Shinigami's are hated" I said looking at her silver eyes._

"_We are" she smiled_

"_By those who want to do evil and we don't let them" she stood up and walked back to the sink._

"_Kisa, always remember, do not be ashamed of what you are. You were born that way for a purpose… fulfill it"_

* * *

A sudden pain cry filled my ears and I saw Yashi, again next to me. Hurt and barely able to stand, yet he did.

"Why keep fighting kid? Just die in peace and silence" Gami growled annoyed.

"No!" he screamed.

"I'm a weapon and my purpose is to protect my meister. I was born this was and I will not run away from that until I die!" he ran towards the Gami again, Gami laughing, kicked him, sending him back to the same point.

"Ok, I'll fulfill your dreams little fellow"

As he ran, his intention to finish Yashi a black aura fired from my side and threw him about 10 feet away.

"Fuck you and you're idiotic ways"

Gami's eyes glared at me then he laughed, darkly.

"One Sanzu line connected, this should be fun."

* * *

**Ok, I lied….. This became to good to make it all happen on one chapter. So the next chapter will be the end of this mission. Plz guys, tell me how am i doing with the fic, I wanna know what you guys think about it. Any type of review is welcomed ^^**


	13. Clash of emotions

**FINALLY! Had the BIGGEST writer's block, but I'm back. Hopefully this chapter comes out good -_-… hopefully.**

**SOUL EATER DOES NOT BELONG TO ME… BLAH BLAH BLAAAAAAH (You guys know the rest XD)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Title: Asymmetric Beauty _

_Chapter 13: Clash of emotions_

With a growl, the Gami ran towards me. I felt so different, a new source of power running right through my veins, mixing with my blood and making my heart beat faster. It was weird and frightening. It was like having the warmth of my mother's presence yet at the same time feeling that the day I dreaded so much was closer than ever.

Not really knowing what to do I stretched my hand, out of pure instinct, as a soft voice whispered me what to do. Black skulled flames fired from my palms towards him. Hitting his chest, falling back, hissing in pain as his back hit against the wall.

"Go and try to wake Kish up Yashi" I said looking at the kid next to me, he nodded softly and ran off to his meister.

"You little scum" I heard Gami growl from his place as he got up, eyes glaring at me, the smirk he had minutes ago faded and replaced by a tight line.

His chest had a burn mark, blood on the corner of his mouth. With a growl he started running towards me again, paw up in the air. I dodged it, or so I thought, as it hit me slightly, sending my body to the side, hitting another building. As I slid down to the ground landing on my side, feeling my whole weight crushing on that one side that was already hurting like hell. I tried to get up but the sudden pain on my ribs didn't allow me. Goddammit, the guy had barely touched me, this time, yet I felt like my ribs had shattered like glass. Each movement I made created intense pain.

"Internal damage isn't your specialty only little girl" he chuckled.

I got up against the pain, clutching my side with one hand while I streched the other towards him. With a growl he ran to me again. The same flames shooting from my hand, creating a black ring around him and chaining him to the floor, his neck and limbs tied down with the chains as his inhuman screach filled the air. Gasping for air against the pain I wondered, standing there, what was I suppose to do next? What was my duty now that I had unlocked this? What was my next move?

"KISA!" I heard two identical voices call out.

Smirking I nodded and stretched both of my hands up, even against the pain, clutching my weapons tight. This is what I had to do, not as a Shinigami, but as a meister.

"Missed you guys"

"Aww, same here. Now, how 'bout we save the chit-chat for later and we take care of what's infront of us!" Koran yelled.

Rolling my eyes I nodded.

"Ok, soul resonance"

Taking up to my shoulders, the twins transformed into cannons, black and silver, the weight of them causing me to sort of go down on one knee to be able to hold them properly. There was something different about them this time. The twins size was bigger than what I was used to, the soul wave lenghts running through them were also more frantic than before. Could this have been caused by the Sanzu line that connected and the power I now felt surge and run through my veins?

"Damn! Now this is what you call power" Kiran's voice boomed, the smile evident.

"You're such an idiot" Koran sighed.

I sighed, not even while on a mission, or such an important moment could these two stop arguing.

"Um, guys, Kishin egg, dead kids, dark chain, soul resonance… any of that sounds familiar?" I asked and then grunted looking down for a moment. Damn did my ribs hurt now.

"Sorry" the said in unision.

Pointing the twins at the Gami I grinned

"everything ready and at full power" I heard Koran's voice say.

My grin grew into a wide smile, from a smile to laughing softly.

Why was I freaking laughing?

Why?

Was it the power? The way it felt? It felt strange, I felt powerful, useful, unstoppable, fearful. I felt like everything I hated combined with everything I wanted to be.

"Ready in 3"

"2"

"1"

Bright lights formed from the soul wavelenght shot from the twins. Covering the Gami fully, engolfing him in power. I could hear the gasp of Maka and Yashi, I could almost see Soul's face behind us and then… it dissipated. Revealing an unharmed Gami still chained.

"Well, that was a nice tickle" he chuckled, lifting his head as much as he could.

"Soul lets give it a try" I heard Maka's voice say as her footsteps approached.

"Silent Death"

The words just slipped out of my lips as a mere whisper. A simple whisper barely audible.

"What did you…" Gami's sentence was never finished.

Exploding, the Soul Wave lenght's light revealed once again as everything just turned bright.

The twins stood beside me, in their human form as I looked around to see a wide eyed Maka starring at me.

"Get that kid over there and his…" I wanted to say weapon, but my world just faded to black, just as fast as it had come, the power left.

* * *

"Do you ever get tired of been in a hospital room?"

I opened my eyes slowly, grunting in pain and looking around, not remembering how I got here or where I was. I started to panic until I saw two pair of familiar golden eyes.

"Kid?" I said, more excited than I intended to make it sound, I started to sit up.

"You're hurt" he said, his hand on my back as he helped me.

"Where am I?" I asked looking at him.

"At DWMA. Maka called that there was you and another meister hurt and that she needed assistance. So we got you guys through the easiest way possible, my Father's mirrors."

He looked at me and then looked away, walking back to the far corner of the room. I starred at him, I had forgotten that we had fought and that we hadn't talked for days. I sighed and looked down at my hands, at least he had talked to me now.

"Are you ok?" I asked, trying to keep his voice flowing, I really needed to hear it.

"Yeah I am" he said, looking at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I got worried" he admitted, his eyes starring at me.

"Worried?"

He nodded. I could feel a lump on my throat as I stared at him.

"Kid, I'm…"

"I better go, I came to see how you were" he said, turning sideways, his feet taking him towards the door.

"Kid" I called, but he just opened the door and left, closing it softly behind him.

"No, please… don't go"

It was too late. I felt like crying but I shook my head. Throwing my legs over the bed and landing on the floor I got up. I slowly took the AV needle off as I clutched my side, the arm bleeding slightly as I started walking. Pain stabbed my sides but I ignored it. If Yashi could ignore pain to protect what he loved, then I could do it too.

I turned the knob and walked outside, already almost out of view Kid walked down the hallway. I stared at his figure, his way of walking, his hair, the soft essence he had left in the hallway.

_Taishou-sei_

_That symmetric shinigami would look amazing covered in blood. Don't you agree, Kisa? Don't you agree with me about the symmetry hidden in HIS blood?_

_Any connections between your parents and Kid?_

"Kid I'm sorry" I scream, my voice and the breathing causing my ribs to throb in pain.

He turned around and stared at me for a few seconds. Maybe deciding whether he was dreaming or if I had actually gotten off bed.

"I'm so sorry for what happened" I said, tears streaming down my face, my hospital clothing slightly stained with blood from my arm.

"Are you nuts?" was all that escaped his lips in a growl as he ran back to me.

Once he got close enough I just allowed myself to fall forward, knowing he would catch me. His arms wrapping around me. I grabbed his shirt and allowed the tears that wanted to come out to be free, sobbing silently as I held him close.

"I'm here Kisa, I'm here" his arms tightening around me as if to asure me that he was saying the truth.

"I'm so sorry" I said between sobs and he just nodded, as I felt a small, soft peck on my neck.

"Is ok"

I didn't want to loose him. I didn't want him hurt. I knew he would be there for me, but I wanted to be there for him. I knew, that he needed me as much as I needed him, I wanted to protect him, I wanted to make sure nothing bad happened to him.

I pushed back slightly, his arms still around me as I stared at his face, his eyes. Without any complete thinking I closed the distance between my lips and his and almost instantly he held me closer, kissing back.

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS PART BELOW!**

**Ok, so this is a short chapter, I apologize -_-. I'm having like a REALLY big writers block for this fanfic for some reason. I'm like working on two more and I'm fine with those, but for these one… IDK! Is frustration honestly .. I hope that I can make up for the crappy chapter I just gave you, I put Kid here to see if I could make it A LIL BIT BETTER. The last 3 italized sentences come from: 1st one (Chap 12) 2nd (Chap 9) 3rd (Chap 10) just incase you need to look them over to remember. ALSO, I'm thinking about editing this story, I WILL NOT CHANGE ANYTHING. I'm just planning to re-write the chaps to make them sound more interesting. I will let you know when I do (maybe editing and correcting some wording helps my ideas for this flow better) **

**Thanks for been patient and keeping up with this story, I will try to Edit all 13 chaps and once I do I'll let you know on Chap 14. I don't think you would have to go back and Re-read the whole fanfic over if you are already this far ahead, (if you want to you are more than welcomed) I would let you know if something got added into a chapter that becomes of importance later on.**

**I know this was a long A/N but I needed to let you guys know. I wanna make this fanfic better for you guys, so you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it and thinking about things for it.**

**Thank you a lot guys for the support. #1 in my hearts.**


	14. Is Hard to Hate Something You Love

**CHAPTER 14 YAY!**

**Well to those who read the chapter 10-13 and it didn't have the 'this chapter has been edited' warning, please go back and read them before you read this. I sort of change Kisa and Kid's relationship slightly and I need you guys to understand that. That is THE ONLY plot change in the story, bu make sure you guys read thise chaps before continuing. If you ALREADY read the edited chaps the…**

**ENJOY!**

_Title: Asymmetric Beauty_

_Chapter 14: Is Hard to Hate Something You love_

" ~Nya! Koran-kun you're so strong" Patty giggled as she was been twirled around by her now, newly announced boyfriend.

Yeah, they had waited until this Saturday morning to announce that they were indeed a couple now. I'm not sure anyone knew exactly how to respond to this so we all smiled. Except Black*Star who walked infront of the couple screaming at everyone that 'The one and only Black*Star approved this happy couple' with Kid screaming behind him to stop acting like a deity considering he wasn't one. After that you can pretty much guess the rest of the argument.

"I still can't believe someone like Koran is interested in someone like Patty" Maka said, something between amazement and bewilderment stuck in her tone of voice.

"Yeah, I thought the exact same thing" I agreed, looking at them with a smile.

"But they seem happy" I added, Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Soul and Kiran nodding in agreement.

"Yep" Liz said as she eyed Kiran, who was looking everywhere but her.

"They were meant to be" she sighed, looking down.

Maka and I looked at Liz and then at Kiran. While their siblings relantionship had gone amazingly well, flourishing with every date and glance, theirs went down and off like if they were on fire. Now it was ackward hanging out with them considering they barely spoke to each other now. Maka breathed in and walked really close to the depressed looking Liz.

"Oh Liz, don't worry, guys are so over rated anyway" Maka said, squeezing her arm warmly.

"I guess" she shrugged.

"I mean look at Tsubaki…"

"Um, yeah about that… did I forgot to mention I'm talking to someone?" Said person replied from the back whincing slightly.

Maka glared at Tsubaki then sighed.

"Ok, scratch that, look at Kisa and me, we are not going on dates or with guys"

A sniffing Liz looked up at us while Maka pulled her to a bench on the park.

I smiled and then fixed my eyes on the Shinigami infront of us, still arguing with his blue headed friend as they walked into the courts.

"We're gonna play basketball, anyone up for it?" Soul said standing infront of us, ball tucked under his arm.

"Can't you see we are trying to console Liz here?" his meister glared.

"I was just asking, damn!" he said walking off.

Patty, Black*Star, Kiran, Koran, Kid and Soul started playing, their conversation softly been brought and taken by the wind.

"You are beign nice Maka, but I want a guy in my life. I want to be able to smile and hug him tight you know?"

"Um" Maka just looked down and blushed.

"Maybe"

"You and Kisa have to have a crush on someone" she said sniffing.

"No, not really" Maka said, too quick and fierce of an answer, but Liz just decided to ignore it.

"I just would like to do what Patty does with Koran now. Giggle near him, I mean look at them."

Our eyes moved to the couple in question, while Patty had the ball and tried to dodge, Koran infront of her. Her smile wide and her eyes gave off some sort of sparkle as they laughed and said half-cute things to each other.

"Damn love birds" Black*Star groaned, throwing himself on the floor, hands behind his head.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking at Soul, Kid and Kiran, that made their way to us with their faces crunched up as if they had just witnessed the inmense annoyance that was the Holy Sword, Excalibur.

"They are beign all giggly and lovely and won't concentrate on the game" Soul said, plopping down next to his blue-haired companion.

"Tell me about it" Kiran said, resting against a tree.

"Anyone want shakes then? On me to cheer up some spirits?" Kid said, stading infront of everyone.

Everyone raised their hands, slowly calling out what flavor they wanted.

"Ok then, come on Garbage, you can help me by been useful for once" he said walking away, hand inside his pockets.

I rolled my eyes and tried to hold back the smile. Everyone started at me waiting for a reaction, for the bark and the name calling to start, but I was beginning to find out that it was harder and harder to pretend to hate Kid. The more I insulted him the more it hurted me, just to think that I might've offended him.

"I don't wanna go Death" I said, crossing my arms and holding back the need to jump off the bench and follow him.

He turned slowly to face me, his face stern and cold. I really hated that look of his.

"I didn't ask, I said" he said glaring at me.

Sometimes I wondered if there was still something within him that hated me. It seemed so easy for him to act like he still did, even though he would assure me that all that he felt now was the weird sensation some got to call love and affection. I looked down, it hurt, it is really hard to explain, but I didn't want him to be so cold and dry towards me, I wanted him to love me in the open the same way he did in secret. I stayed silent looking at the ground, not sure what to do. How was I suppose to respond?

"Fine, Soul come help me please" he sighed annoyed as Soul got up and walked beside him.

"Kisa are you…"

"I'm gonna go for a walk ok?" I said, getting up and walking past the court and into the park.

I ignored the calls behind me, the worried tone my weapon's had. I ignore the image of everyone's eyes on me as I left. I was easier to walk away with out breaking down like I knew I would if I did so.

I spend at least six minutes walking until I felt distant enough from everyone and everything.

"I don't want this like this anymore" I screamed to no one in particular as I slid down to the ground, a tree becoming my support.

This part of the park was isolated, even hunted looking, but it was perfect for me at the moment.

"I can't hate him anymore" I said, hugging my legs up and sobbing softly.

The fabric of my jeans scratched against my face, but I didn't move from my position. I just didn't want to pretend, I wanted to do like Patty, to giggle, to smile, to look into his eyes infront of people and be able to tell him how I felt through them. We had agreed to keep the act like the first time, but it was hard, it was very hard now. I just couldn't find something nasty to say, the instant his voice would reach my ears my heart would just loose control and my tounge would tie itself. I just couldn't find the words to insult him anymore.

I wanted for one thing to go right with my life for once but it seemed it was too much to ask. If it wasn't me been attacked, it was this.

For him it was still so easy though. He would glare, insult me, hate me infront of everyone so easily, as if he really still did. It made me wonder at times if he did and all he was doing was going out with me out of pity. Just because he saw me in such a state a couple of weeks ago.

I looked up to the sky, I felt the wind sting my watery eyes as I blinked the tears off. I was begining to think that maybe dating again was a bad idea.

I got up and dusted my jeans, fixed my shirt and walked back to the courts, wiping my eyes from the tears that had started gathering once again. I walked and walked, taking the long way back to the courts, passing couples along the way as they were hugging, laughing, kissing, happy, just the way a couple should be… one that loved each other that is.

Reaching the courts I saw everyone from afar, laughing. Kiran and Black*Star in some sort of argument. Then I spotted Koran, on the ground, holding Patty against him, his arms safely and caringly around her waist, holding her close.

I approached them silently and they didn't seem to notice either, they were caught up in their laughing and in Kiran and Black*Star's argument which I know found out had to do with who could do more push up in an hour.

"Here, Soul told me what you would like"

Kid's eyes met mine while he handed me my shake. The golden orbs that stared back at me were cold and stern, and icy glare sort to speak.

Suddenly everything sunk and I just slapped the cup from his hand, falling to the ground and splashing the sort of melten drink everywhere. Everyone's eyes went wide as he stared at me equally surprised.

My tounge tied looking for words to say. I need to say something, something nasty, something mean, something hateful, something the Kisa from before would said to this boy.

"I don't want a shake" was all I manage, my voice sounding choked as a lump in my throat threatened to burst out into a sob.

Everyone stared at me, waiting for something else, for the smart remark, but nothing came. I just couldn't do it anymore. How could I pretend to hate something I loved so much?

"I don't want a shake" I repeated in the same choked sound.

"Um, come Kisa, I'll buy you what you want" I heard Koran say as he got up, Patty at his side.

"I don't want anything" again with that damn choked sound.

"I see" Koran replied looking at me, not sure what to do.

My eyes felt prickly as the wind blew and the salty tears mixed with the wind making me blink and forcing some of them to roll down my cheeks.

"I just can't" I whispered.

"Kisa?" I heard Kiran say, getting up from his spot.

"I can't hate anymore" I said, turning around and running across the court and into the park where I had comed from.

I fell on my knees hiding behind a tree, new tears flowing down my cheeks as I felt footsteps coming near.

"Go away who ever the hell you are" I said softly.

"I'm sorry" Was all I heard, making my head spin to look at the person above me.

"I just. I don't know how to do this out in the open, I just… I don't know Kisa, I just need more time please?" He pleaded, kneeling to my level.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep it up Kid" I said looking down.

"Just give me a bit more time babe, is all I ask"

"How much more?"

"A bit, not much… just a little" He said, his forehead against mine as we stared at eachother.

"I can have Liz be at Maka's today while Patty goes to her date" he said with a smile.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Liz at Maka's. Patty on a date… my house to ourselves?" a hopeful smile crossed his face as he backed away a little.

"Ok" I said nodding.

"Now let's re-buy you that shake, you need it" he said walking off towards the courts again.

_I need a bit more time_

How much more time was I willing to give him?

* * *

"You sure you ok?" Kiran asked from beside me as I sipped my new shake happily.

I nodded while I continued to drink it. Kid had insisted I tried his favorite shake instead of buying the one he had gotten for me before.

* * *

"What is it called?"

"Sweet Death, is more like a smoothie except they use strawberry ice cream for thickness and sweetness, but it has fresh fruits to go with it… it's better than it sounds trust me"

I nodded and then blushed bright pink as I felt his hand on mine, tangling our fingers together on a firm hold.

"Here you go cuteness" the counter girl smiled handing two shakes, a flirty smiled flashed towards Kid.

I tensed up but Kid's hold relaxed me as his thumb made soft circles on the back of my hand.

"Thanks, but she's taken"

"Huh?" was all the confused girl could say, the smile erasing from her face.

"I said my girl is taken, so please don't flirt with her infront of me" he said, grabbing his shake after paying and leaving, pulling me along as our hands were still connected.

"Kid, we're close to the courts" I said as he pinned me against a tree, the courts about 30 feet away from us.

"Point is?"

"They can see us?"

"Good point" he smiled.

"But, that makes it a bit more sweet doesn't it?"

"Um… no?" I said looking into the golden eyes that already had hipnotized

"You're right, this kiss will" he said leaning forward and kissing me with something close to need.

I kissed back, suddenly forgetting we were outside, in bright day light, in a park surrounded by people.

Maybe he didn't need that much time, maybe he was right and maybe I could wait.

* * *

"Kisa, what the hell are you drinking?" Koran yelled from his spot.

"Sweet Death, why?"

"Does that contain alcohol?"

"No, unless you consider fruit juice highly alcoholic?"

"Then drop the goofy smile"

"Can't a girl be happy?" I asked glaring at him.

"Yeah but…"

"Yes she can, every girl has the right to be happy, a happy girl looks prettier than a sad one"

Everyone stared at Kid.

"Well isn't he the nice guy today" Liz smiled.

He shrugged and got up, taking his empty cup with him.

"No matter how bad the connection, everyone has their pretty moments" he said, about to walk towards the trash can.

"What the hell are you saying?" Black*Star yelled.

"I'm saying, you incompetent loud-mouth, that Kisa looks pretty today" he stated, walking away and leaving everyone with their jaws dropped… except me, my shake was way too good to waste it.

* * *

I stood infront of the dark doors, my breath caught up in my throat and my heart beat threating to become a heart attack anytime soon. The last time I've been at his house we had the break up… this wasn't exactly a very assuring moment.

"Hey, drop the worried look, I don't like it" he said looking at me worried and kissing my forehead.

"Sorry, just thinking" I said walking inside.

"Ok, so what are we going to do?"

"Um… I don't know" I said, following him to the kitchen.

"Movie and some popcorn? Or sounds too boring?" he looked at me.

"Sounds good actually" I said with a smile.

"Perfect, add to that some cuddling on a sofa and warm blankets and we get?"

"The perfect night?"

"With the most beautiful girl ever" he said, smiling while standing infront of me.

"I'm not beautiful Kid, I'm asymmetrical"

"You're an asymmetrical beauty Kisa… My asymmetrical beauty" he said as he leaned in and kissed me.

**Chapter 14 here ends. ****evil laugh**** Well, Review and tell me what you thought. So is a KisaxKid chap, no fights, no evil people… just a chap based on their relationship ^^**

**Also to those of you who read the 1st 13 chaps I edit them and in order to get this one you are gonna have to read 10-13 all over again… sorry…. I just changed something there that makes THIS part make sense…. Sorry for the HUGE incovinience lol (just incase you ignore the TOP warning and Read ON anyway) This is incase you hand't read the chapters that had the (THIS CHAPTER IS BEEN EDITED) warning yet.**

**So tell me should the next chapter be the continuation of their private date or should I just leave it there? **

**Reviews are highly appreciated 3**

**Thanks to all you, you guys are awesome XD.**


End file.
